100 Theme Challenge
by TooBlueForYou
Summary: WILL BE REWRITTEN
1. Introduction

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

-Introduction-

"Hinata. This is Sasuke. Sasuke. This is Hinata." The bright, bubbly pink-haired girl made it her mission to introduce her boyfriend's best friend with her own bestfriend.

"... Um... H-Hello Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"..."

Sakura had seen enough to know that Sasuke would not make an effort with the introductions, and Hinata was too shy and timid to initiate anything else.

There was only one thing to do.

One solution.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice, her screechy voice ringing through the air. Moments later, a frazzled Naruto came running into the room.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! WHAT'S WRONG?" Naruto asked as he ran to his girlfriend. His eyes as wide of saucers, fear running through his veins; What did he do this time?

Her emerald eyes glinted. Narrowing.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and prepared for a hard impact. Only to wait a few seconds before peeking one eye, only to see an infuriated Sakura.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HIT YOU! I JUST WANTED YOU TO MAKE SASUKE TALK TO HINATA! SO FUCKING MAKE THEM TALK BEFORE I HIT YOU!"

Sakura's wrath and fury was like no other.

"Ehehe... Uh... So... Bast- I mean... Sasuke... Uh... You wanna talk to Hinata. She's nice! Really! She's really sweet!" Naruto desperately begged his friend, imaginary perspiration dotted his forehead.

"No." His cold eyes looked at Naruto as if he wasn't worth his time.

"WHY NOT?" Naruto whined thinking about the pain Sakura would inflict on him.

"Sakura'll beat you up." He smirked slightly.

"WAIT! So you're not gonna talk to Hinata 'coz you want Sakura, MY GIRLFRIEND, TO BEAT ME UP?" Naruto was absolutely mortified.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, seeing Sakura cracking her knuckles.

But what was more unexpected was the quiet giggle.

Naruto. Sakura. They most likely wouldn't have heard it. But Sasuke...

Sasuke was observant. He had good hearing.

And he heard the giggle, no matter how quiet it was.

He turned his head to where the source was, only to see the timid girl slap her hand over her mouth, her face tinted red with embarassment.

While Sakura was unleashing her fury on Naruto, Sasuke contemplated.

Maybe this girl was worth his time.

"Hey. You." Direct eye contact.

"Hm?" Her voice was so quiet and it seemed so surreal to her, that _Sasuke _wanted to talk to her. She slowly lowered her hand from her face, her blush fading.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He held his arm out for the girl to shake.

Her eyes widened slightly at his action, but nevertheless, she gave a slight smile and shook his hands. "Hinata Hyuuga."

_3 years later_

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Hinata Hyuuga to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He gave a slight smirk to his beautiful bride and she smiled softly back at him.

"Hinata Hyuuga, do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer of poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Her eyes crinkled with joy when she smiled at her love.

They silently exchanged their rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kissed the bride."

Cheers and wolf whistles erupted when their lips met.

If you asked Sasuke Uchiha how they met, he might tell you something along the lines of this: "It all started with an introduction..."

And when I say _might_, ask him either when he's with Hinata or in a pleased mood, or else you will be met with a simple 'hn'.


	2. Complicated

-Complicated-

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" His voice boomed at the young man in front of him.

"As I said... I want to marry your daughter." The young man replied; keeping his cool.

"WHY?" Hiashi demanded.

"Because... I. Love. Her... And she loves me too." He replied; getting slighty impatient; couldn't the man just give him the answer?.

"Why... Why do you love her? Why does she love you?" Hiashi questioned at the man.

Yes, he acted cruely at his eldest daughter for most of her life, but that did not stop him loving her discreetly. To hear someone wanting to marry his daughter, Hiashi had felt his protective fatherly feelings kick in; for the first time in his life.

Was he that oblivious, that clueless, that he didn't see his daughter fall in love? He couldn't just... He couldn't just let her go. It was only now, hearing about the marriage proposal, that made Hiashi regret the little time he spent with his daughter.

"Everything about her... Her kindness, how she cares for other people, how she's selfless... It seems to just draw me in. But if you ask me why I love her, I can't really tell you. Because even if I tried to tell you, not even words could describe why I love her. Because love... Love is a complicated thing." Sasuke murmured, now feeling uncertain; would Hiashi accept his answer?

"You still haven't told me why my daughter loves you." Hiashi stated; obviously wanting an answer from Sasuke.

"I don't know what she sees in me, really... It may seem selfish of me, because I don't think I deserve her, but everytime she tells me she loves me, I don't really care, because as long as she loves me; I'm content. If you really want to know the answer, you got to ask Hinata herself." Sasuke answered truthfully.

Hiashi didn't know what to say at this point. He could've just said 'If you feel like you don't deserve her, then you don't deserve her.' But he had felt that way with his wife; he knew what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke was a worthy husband for Hinata, yet... He didn't want to give Hinata up.

Would Hinata hate him, if he said 'no'? Hinata couldn't hate people, no, she couldn't, but she would be sad. Sad, that she couldn't be with her lover. What was he to do? He knew what love felt like, and what Sasuke was saying, really spoke to him.

"Uchiha." Hiashi's sharp voice sliced through the air, grabbing the attention at the man before him.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked up to him; though he looked stoic, Hiashi saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I give you permission to marry my daughter." Hiashi said to the young man; as soon as he heard Hiashi's words, he gave a slight smile and not a smirk.

"Thanks." He muttered as he got up from his chair and left the room, leaving Hiashi thinking about his decision.

Did he do the right thing? Only time would tell. After all, if Sasuke was true to his words, Hinata would be a very happy woman; Hiashi could tell.

Hiashi, inside, was satisfied with Sasuke's words though.

Because love was indeed complicated.


	3. Making History

-Making History-

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Come here!" Hinata called over to her husband of three years.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up from the table, he dropped the kunai he was sharpening, and got up from the table to walk towards his beloved wife.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke looked warily at the bulging stomach.

"No silly! Come, feel it!" Hinata took Sasuke's hand, with a grin on her face, she placed it on top of her pregnant stomach.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He's finally kicking Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said gleefully, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah." Sasuke gave a slight smile and then gave his wife a hug from behind.

"Thanks." Sasuke whispered into her ears.

"What for Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, obviously confused.

"For giving me a second chance. For marrying me. For having our child; reviving the Uchiha clan." Sasuke murmured.

"Oh Sasuke, you don't need to thank me for that!" Hinata smiled as she turned to face Sasuke and gave him a light kiss.

"Well, I need to get some sleep..." Hinata yawned as she turned to walk towards the bedroom.

"Come in soon, okay Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called over to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked in reply.

Hinata had given him so much. Now that she was pregnant, Sasuke could revive his clan.

He had killed his brother a few months ago, and when he came back, Hinata had told him that she was pregnant.

The Uchiha Clan would be in it's glory once more. Together, they would create a clan, so large and so magnificent, so powerful... And together, they would make sure, they would still be a family, not tools for war.

Sasuke was so sure, sure that they would make an entire new history for the Uchiha clan, one that would not be tainted by the massacre that claimed the lives of so many Uchihas.


	4. Rivalry

**HEY GUYS! ME HEREEE! I thought it was time I updated another chapter ! *insert big giant smile* I've had it on my comp for awhile; half finished. so at 12:30 AM, pulling another allnighter after having just pulled an all nighter, I thought 'why not finish this story and just add another chapter?' so here it is. hope you like it! :D**

-Rivalry-

Sasuke had never wanted to have some petty rivalry with his comrade, his own teammate, his classmate. But something had ignited in him when he saw Hinata Hyuuga fawning over Naruto, blushing when she was in close proximity; Sasuke couldn't stand it.

Before he realised that Hinata had liked the dumb idiot (the name-calling started when he found out Hinata liked the blonde), he never spited the loud ninja; he never did anything that he wouldn't do to anyone else.

Yet his anger, his despite, towards the blonde had somehow made them closer. It was ironic, was it not? The same person he had went out of his way to humiliate, to hurt, somehow made them bonded into friends; brothers.

So then, in time, Sasuke accepted this fact.

And even though Sasuke made smart remarks at Naruto, challenged him, rivaled against him, his reason changed. He did not do those things just because he didn't like the fact that Hinata had a crush on Naruto. No, he did that because it was their weird way of showing how close they were to each other.

Sasuke would grit his teeth and always repeated the same thing each time he was reminded of Hinata's infatuation with Naruto '_Girls before guys. Bestfriends before loves. Naruto before Hinata._'

Being rivals with Naruto was a way to express how close they were to being 'brothers'. Not because of Hinata... It wasn't going to be that reason... Not anymore...

But his love never faded out, it just grew stronger. And as always, Sasuke would ignore it.

Naruto was more important. Right?

Maybe one day, just one day, Hinata Hyuuga would realise that Naruto wouldn't return her love, that Naruto was oblivous to the fact she had a crush on him, that she couldn't have Naruto because he loved Sakura Haruno; Hinata would just have to get over the fact.

If Sasuke just waited a bit more, Hinata would realise this. Sasuke would confess his feelings once the time was right, and if he had luck on his side, maybe Hinata would return his feelings in time.

He would have gained Naruto's friendship through the rivalry, and maybe in time, he would have gained Hinata.

Even if that didn't happen, a guy could dream, couldn't he?

Naruto taught him that; through his dreams for hokage and his never ending persistence for Sakura's love.

But that still didn't help the thought that leaked into his mind '_Hinata likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura. Sakura likes me. It's bad enough to have a fucking love triangle using that equation. But also to add that I like Hinata to the equation... That is some screwed up shit._'

**I wanted this story to end with something funny :) (if you can consider that funny)**

**I wish my chapters were longer, but it's hard to think of something to write that goes with the themes. And i sometimes worry that if i don't make it clear enough, you won't get it, or you wont think im using the theme.. but anyways. R&R! **


	5. Unbreakable

**OH YAYYY =D ! I got my first review for this fic! ^.^ W00T! **

**I didn't think that someone would review this quickly. :) but hey, im not complaining . i was really uncertain that anyone would read this (because I dont usually read 100 themes, so I didnt think anyone would like to read this...)**

**Thanks ****Kitty Uzumaki ****for reviewing! :) Though im not exactly a HUGE fan of Narusaku, i dont mind it as a side pairing. And I'm so happy that you took the time to review, so Im adding a bit more Narusaku into this chap ;) thanks for being so encouraging and this chap is for you! *YAY!***

**and to any person reading this, if you dont like sasuhina; why you reading this? and if you dont like narusaku, sorry! **

-Unbreakable-

"Hinata. Don't worry." His firm voice did little to reassure the petite young woman. She looked so uncertain and agitated. Why wouldn't she?

Her fiance was going to war.

"Sasuke..." She murmured, tears prickling in her eyes. Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to go to war?

Sasuke hugged his fiance tightly, his own eyes getting moist as well. He would not look like the odd one out; other men were also bidding their loved ones goodbye.

"Hey. It's going to be okay." Sasuke spoke softly to Hinata, desperately hoping in the inside that it was true. Hinata sniffled slightly, still shaken by the fact that Sasuke was leaving for war. Why now?

"Sasuke, I don't want to lose you!" Hinata cried out, her tears making Sasuke feel more guilty.

"Hinata. Look at me." Sasuke looked to Hinata, lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

"I love you. I will fight back in the war; because I have a reason to live. I have something to fight for." Sasuke murmured softly to Hinata.

"I love you too Sasuke... But could you promise me something?" Hinata asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Anything." Sasuke responded immediately.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me... That you'll survive... And that you won't die..." Tears were already running down Hinata's face; she was hoping that her fiance would not get seriously injured or even die in the war.

"I promise." Sasuke mustered up the strength to not cry; he had to be strong for Hinata.

The sound of a large siren made most of the men afraid.

It was a signal. It was _the_ signal.

They would be leaving now...

Whispering last goodbyes to their loved ones, they began to leave.

"I love you Hinata. Wait for me." Sasuke whispered fiercely to Hinata, before he turned around from her to depart.

"I promise I'll wait for you. I love you Sasuke!" Hinata called out to him before he took another step away from her, tears flowing unmercilessly from her wide opal eyes.

He turned back for a moment; appreciation and hope in his eyes, as he stepped closer to her. He heard calls from his comrades that he would be fighting with, to leave. But it didn't matter at the moment as he fiercely kissed her.

He savoured her taste, knowing that he wouldn't be able to kiss his beloved future wife in a long time, depending on how long the war would last. He gave her one last kiss. "I love you." He said to her, knowing that when he left, the only way he would be able to communicate through her was by letters.

"I love you too." She murmured back as she saw his retreating form as he joined his comrades.

_A few weeks later_

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" Naruto called out to his friend loudly. "What?" Sasuke answered back, slight irritation in his voice.

"Sakura and Hinata wrote to us!" Naruto exclaimed, joy in his eyes. "Hinata?" Sasuke whispered to himself; was she alright?

_Dear Naruto,_

_I thought I would never say this; but I... I really do miss you. I hope that you won't get hurt by anyone, though the thought did occur to me, that I should be worried for your teammates! Don't accidently hurt them because you were being clumsy! _

Naruto smiled at this; Sakura missed him. And it was her way of worrying for him by saying that he was clumsy.

_But knowing you, you would probably save them after putting them in danger. I know you Naruto._

Naruto grinned at this; Sakura was right. He always had managed to get his friends in trouble when he was younger... And he had always been the one to get them out of it, as well with some help from other people.

_Please don't get hurt in the war, because if I get a letter saying that you were seriously injured or...or...even... K.I.A. I will be very mad at you... And very sad._

_I love you so much Naruto. I hope you come home soon... ALIVE THAT IS._

_Love, Sakura_

Naruto felt his eyes moisten; Sakura was never that good with words, but he got what she meant... His eyes showed pure determination. He would fight. Fight for Sakura; so he could go home sooner.

Sasuke gave a slight smirk at Naruto's reaction to the letter. He hoped that his letter would be like Naruto's letter; hope filled.

_Sasuke,_

_I have something to tell you._

Sasuke noticed that her handwriting was slightly shaky; was something wrong?

_I wish that you'll be left unharmed by the war; but I doubt that is likely, because everyone, at some point, will be hurt... And that thought saddens me; whether it be a minor injury or a life threatning situation._

_I hope you come back soon..._

_Because..._

_Because I'm pregnant._

Sasuke felt like he couldn't breathe. He forced himself to take a breath. He had to read on.

_I do hope the war ends before I give birth (though I doubt it), but it would be nice if you came back before I give birth. That way, you can be there, to see your child come into the world._

_And now, Sasuke, you have another thing to live for, to fight for..._

_I love you and miss you so much._

_Love, Hinata_

"Sasuke... Are you okay?" Naruto questioned at his friend who looked purely shocked at his letter.

Naruto turned to look at the letter and skimmed through the contents.

He now knew why Sasuke was so shocked at his letter, and if he looked once more, he could see sadness in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto felt sorry for his friend.

"Hinata's pregnant?" Naruto asked, his tone soft. Sasuke gulped slightly, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, as he patted his friend's back. What else could he say?

Neji entered the tent, noticing the letter in the Uchiha's hand. "Is that from Hinata?" He asked, not knowing the situation.

Sasuke could only answer by giving a slight nod; remorse in his eyes.

Neji narrowed his eyes and looked accusingly at the blonde.

"It's not his fault." Sasuke murmured, still looking at the letter.

"Then what?" Neji asked, his patience running thin.

"Hinata's..." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Hinata's what?" Neji asked, obviously worried as soon as he heard his cousin's name.

"Hinata's pregnant Neji." Sasuke answered, his voice breaking slightly.

During normal situations, Neji thought he would've blown his top and punch the hell out of the Uchiha.

But this wasn't a normal situation. They were in war. And it was a highly unlikely chance that Sasuke would be there for the birth of his first child.

Hinata would be all alone.

Neji felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt trapped; the girl was like his little sister. He wanted to run back to his cousin and comfort her; who knew what pain she was going through? Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be there for the birth, and probably wouldn't be there for the child until the war ended. Neji looked over to Sasuke, but instead of feeling anger at the Uchiha for leaving his cousin in that state, he instead felt pity; pity because if he was feeling these emotions for his cousin... Imagine what Sasuke might have felt.

_Dinner time at the Konoha Military Camp_

Sasuke was eating his dinner (that consisted of rice and soup) with the rest of his comrades, not really listening to their conversation.

It still didn't sink in... He was going to be a father. But how might Hinata feel? Sasuke felt so... so weak. He couldn't even be there for Hinata.

Most people by now, knew Sasuke's situation. Many felt pity for the man.

Sasuke felt the large wooden bench, creak, as another weight was added. Sasuke turned to look at the man joining them.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Hey Sasuke..." He answered.

Before Sasuke could say anything else, Kakashi said something first, "I heard that you're fiance, Hinata Hyuuga, was it? I heard she was pregnant... I... I offer my condolences..."

Sasuke didn't respond; of course Sasuke would react like this, he must have felt a torrent of emotions. So much, that he couldn't really began to form them into words.

"If you want, I can convince some high officials for you to call Hinata." Kakashi offered.

"You... You would do that for me?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Kakashi answered. "Thanks." Sasuke said softly.

_Dinner time at Sakura's place_

"Hinata... You okay?" Sakura asked as Hinata moved her food around with her fork. She was wary of Hinata, imagine the stress of being pregnant and not having the father there. That was basically the whole reason Sakura had invited Hinata over to have dinner; she wanted to be there for Hinata. She had been looking out for Hinata once Hinata found out she was pregnant.

Of course, Sakura worried about Naruto a little too much for her liking. That's why it made her more concerned for Hinata's welfare. Hinata was pregnant. She was not. She couldn't even think about what Hinata must be going through. It was likely that Sasuke wouldn't be there for the birth, but what if he didn't come back for years because of the war? Or what if he never came back a all?

"Yeah, of course I'm okay!" Hinata responded, with fake cheeriness, and took a bite of her food to prove her point.

The phone started ringing and Sakura got up, glad that there was some sort of interruption; the atmosphere was so tense.

But as soon as Sakura went to pick the phone up, she worried, what if something had happened to Naruto? Or Sasuke? Sakura scolded herself for being so silly, she was sure that if anyone died, it would be all over the media... So, Naruto and Sasuke just had to be okay.

Sakura stopped her thoughts from going on and answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_"Is Hinata there? I sort of think she would; for emotional support and stuff."_

_"SASUKE? Oh, um, yeah, she's here."_

Sakura gasped and rushed to Hinata, handing her the phone with the thought still running through her mind; how the heck did Sasuke figure out that Hinata would be at her place? Oh yeah: Emotional Support.

Having a basic idea of what happened over there, Sakura was sure that Sasuke had to pull some strings to be able to call Hinata, because the only communication they were allowed was through letters.

_"Hinata?"_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"I missed you."_

_"Oh... Sasuke!"_

_"Hinata... Don't cry, I can hear your voice wobble."_

_"Sorry Sasuke, but how did you-"_

_"Kakashi pulled some strings for me. I'm only allowed five minutes."_

_"Oh."_

_"Hinata... Are you okay?"_

_"Yes... But I must admit... I was a bit shocked. Do you think you would be here for the... For the..."_

_"I don't know Hinata. I don't think so. The war isn't going to end anytime soon."_

_"I see..."_

_"Hinata. Don't be sad. I have no control about where we're going or when the war will end. But I'll try and come back as soon as I can." _

_"I'll be waiting."_

_"You'll send me the ultrasounds pictures and stuff... Right? Because I want to be part of it was much as possible; even if it means just looking at the pictures."_

_"Of course Sasuke!"_

_"I'll try to write to you as much as I can."_

_"Same."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. I miss you so much."_

_"I miss you too."_

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I can't help but worry..."_

_"Worry about what?"_

_"That you won't come back... And you'll leave me... And our child..."_

_"Hinata. I swear. I will come back. Remember? I have two things to live for; to fight for. You and our child."_

_"Okay then."_

_"I miss your voice. I miss everything about you. I miss you."_

_"Oh Sasuke! I wish you could come home soon."_

_"Hinata... Will you be able to cope?"_

_"Sasuke. Of course I will. I'm not as fragile as you think I am! As long as you come home, I'll survive for now."_

_"Well, Hinata, I got to go. The five minutes are up. I love you."_

_"I love you too. Be safe."_

_"Yeah. I will. I promise."_

Hinata put the phone down. A smile graced her face as she put her hand to her growing stomach.

She would not give up. Sasuke was counting on her to be okay. She was counting on Sasuke to keep his promise that he would come back alive and well to her and their child.

She would not break.

**This one was LONG AS! ... So I hope you like it! I had heaps of inspiration! ;)**

**I'm not really sure if you can contact your loved ones when your at war, so, in this story, the only contact is by letters (and those letters are checked) in case information is leaked. R&R! **

**I had another idea for this theme; Sasuke (he would have been a playboy) would toy with Hinata's feelings and she would refuse to tremble or fall because of him and in the end he would fall for her.. But I liked this one better.**


	6. Obsession

**Thanks ****Kitty Uzumaki**** for reviewing again!**

**Encouraging words makes me update faster ;)**

**Sakura is dark in this fic.. just to let you guys know. ... and character death/s.**

-Obsession-

Tears leaked out of her eyes, her heart shattered, all hope gone. Why? Because of the sight before her.

**Sasuke.**

**And Hinata.**

**Kissing.**

How the _fuck_ did that happen? She showered all her love on him, she would do anything for him and yet he was with that timid, shy wallflower. She was gorgeous, she was pretty, what did _that _girl have, that she didn't?

There were many who went to her. She was their role model, everyone wanted to be her, men were in love with her and yet... THIS HAPPENED.

If she was to be compared to that girl, most would have said that she was the cream of the crop. She was better. The girl was plain, shy, _she didn't even wear make-up_! What sort of freak was she?

But Sakura had to admit, the only thing that Hinata could've beat her in, was in academics. Hinata was always the smart one. People came to Hinata for help, not Sakura.

_But I'm better._

Her hands curled into a tight fist. She willed herself to stop crying. Why was she crying over this? Maybe Sasuke wanted something different. A different taste.

_Yeah right. He hasn't even been in any other relationships._

Maybe Sasuke was after her money. Yes. That would be it. Sakura had a twisted mind; she was too demented. She just had to make excuses. She ignored the fact that Sasuke's and Hinata's family were equal in fortune.

_That bitch is decieving my Sasuke._

Her emerald eyes narrowed, an evil plan plotted in her mind.

If she couldn't have Sasuke... Then Hinata would have to go... And every person that was able to have Sasuke other than her.

_You're going down bitch._

_

* * *

_

She held the gun steady at Hinata. Her large white orbs were filled with fear; the shock made her speechless.

"Bitch. You die." Sakura yelled as she pulled the trigger.

In her fury, she didn't notice Sasuke enter the room.

The loud sound of the bullet aiming for Hinata, made Sakura close her eyes for a moment.

In that moment, Sasuke ran to cover Hinata.

And when the bullet was suppose to hit Hinata... It hit Sasuke.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, her heart filling with shock and pure sadness.

Tears erupted from Sakura's eyes; she was screaming by now.

She held the gun and pointed it at Hinata.

_IT WAS HER FAULT!_

The bullet flew at the girl who was cradling her lover on her lap.

This time, there was no one to shield her.

And as the two lovers lay, dead, Sakura noticed the stream of tears of the girl she had silenty shed for Sasuke before she was killed.

She felt shocked to the core.

The gun fell out of her shaking hands.

_It was her obsession that killed her obsession._

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Yeah, i suppose it's really angsty. but the first plot that came to my mind when i heard the theme was this. and i know its really.. sort of creepy.. but i couldnt be stuffed thinking of another plot. anyways. R&R!**

**and if i made any spelling mistakes in any of my chaps. sorry! im using wordpad, and i cant be bothered using spell check on the internet. *sheepish smile***


	7. Eternity

-Eternity-

The two pale vampiric lovers, laid in each others arms; not caring for a thing in the world.

Not caring that they were both heirs to different clans.

Not caring that they both had high expections from their parents.

Not caring that they had such tremondous pressure.

Not caring that their presence was missed at dinner.

Not caring that they were going to be scolded when they got home.

Not caring that they would be questioned.

Not caring that their families were rivals.

Not caring that their love was forbidden.

Because it didn't matter.

It didn't matter that they were both heirs, because they could easily be replaced.

It didn't matter that they both had high expectations, because whatever they did would never be good enough.

It didn't matter that they had tremondous pressure, because they were use to it.

It didn't matter that their presence was missed at dinner, because for them to be at dinner was just to save face.

It didn't matter that they were going to be scolded, because it was a daily routine.

It didn't matter that they would be questioned, because it was expected.

It didn't matter that their families were rivals, because to them it was just some petty rivalry; nothing to get concerned over, nothing to get upset over, nothing to get serious over; why was it so important when it was so... unimportant?

It didn't matter that their love was forbidden, because they depended on each other.

They had an eternity to live.

An eternity is an extremely long time.

In that long time, you see a lot things that you don't want to see, that you didn't really need to see, that would haunt you, make a mark on you, change you and make you what you are.

They relied on each other so much. To others their love was impossible; improbable.

Why should they have to live apart? Why should they be unhappy for the rest of their lives?

They would rather be scorned but be together then be acccepted and respected by their family but apart.

Because they didn't want to spend eternity without each other.

* * *

**Okay! Another chappie up! *grins***

**I think the other fic... eh... yeah... angsty and oh so creepy. **

**Yeah.. do you like this chappy? I dont really know. i mean the basic idea i had for it was they were vampires, their family/clan are rivals... but they want to be together because they dont want to spend eternity by themselves..**

**do you get it? coz im not sure if i put in 210% in this... so... *coughs* (but really, how the heck does that work?)**

**anyways, I had the jist of the idea and i really liked my idea.. but when i put it into words.. well... i didnt exactly write it out like i planned. but still good. its okay; good enough for me.. i suppose. anyways, dont forget to R&R!**

**and if you cant be bothered to review (looks at myself for an example) ... you reading this is good enough :) but subscribing or favouriting would be nice... but i dont wanna push it. so.. im just happy that you're even reading it :)**


	8. Gateway

**OKAY GUYS! I realised that I had 10 chaps uploaded when there should be 11! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. THE FIC WAS ALREADY UPLOADED ONTO THE WEBSITE; but it wasnt published. this just stuffed up my whole 'thing' i have here. Because I didn't upload it. So, I am INCREDIBLY SORRY! So now I have to replace this fic with that fic and that fic with the other fic and etc. SO I AM SOOO SORRY!**

**This was suppose to be in CHAPTER 8. So, if it screws up the whole review thingy or something. I AM SOO SORRY! and to make up for it; i'll try to upload chapter 12 today (12/1- 12th of january for those people that put the month first, then the day**) , **but that means I have to write chap twelve . *sighs***

**Anyways, again, I AM SO SORRY about the mistake. I promise I'll be more careful next time.**

-Gateway-

There was nothing. Nothing at all.

Just blackness. Pure blackness.

At first, he felt panicked. _Where the hell was he?_

Second, he felt distraught. _What was happening?_

Third, he felt disgrunted. _Why was this happening?_

Being alone in the darkness, left the young man alone with his thoughts.

He felt his memories come alive.

_A dark pool of red around his beloved parents._

_Blood._

_Screams echoed through the compound; the distraught cries of a little boy reaching deaf ears._

_A puddle of salty water mixing with the warm blood._

_NO!_

He was to avenge his family; that's why he was an avenger...

What was the last thing he could remember?

_"I will defeat you... Once and for all brother!" He gripped his katana and ran towards his brother._

_"Foolish little brother." The eldest brother closed his eyes, a smirk on his eyes; he was planning something._

_The battle was long and hard. They were both covered in blood; heavily bleeding._

_"End it." Itachi said, feeling the presence of a Konoha team running towards them._

_Sasuke gave a strangled cry as he plunged his katana into his brother's heart._

_He finally did it._

_He staggered backwards._

_To be met with darkness._

So, there he was. Just being there... In complete darkness.

He had his thoughts all to himself; after all, all he could do was think.

_Did Itachi die?_

_Do I regret it?_

_What the hell was Itachi thinking when he killed everyone?_

_What if Itachi hadn't killed everyone?_

_Am I dead?_

_What would everyone think?_

_I am the traitor after all._

_But I did manage to avenge my family... Assuming Itachi did die._

He gave a long sigh. He didn't know how long he had been in there for.

Time simply didn't exist here.

And then suddenly... There was light.

Two lights.

Coming from opposite sides of each other.

Sasuke looked closer.

They were gates. Closed gates.

Then... They started opening.

One was so bright and so golden. Purity and innocence just seem to radiate off it. Even from far away, Sasuke could feel all the heavenly goodness. Musical notes flowed out from the gate; playing ever so softly.

Then the other one...

It was so different compared to the other gate.

It... It reminded him so much of Konoha's gate.

And instead of purity, innocence and heavenly goodness radiating from it.

It just seemed normal...

Then a voice came from it.

_"Sasuke! Don't die on me now! TSUNADE! I NEED YOU HERE NOW!"_

Sasuke was puzzled. He wasn't familiar with that voice.

The gates started fading and he began to panic.

Which one should he go to?

_"NO! Sasuke!"_

He could feel the water raining from the gate; salty plops of water.

They were tears. Someone's tears.

Was someone crying for him? Or was someone crying _over_ him?

He willed himself to go to the other gate with the girl's voice. Why? He didn't know.

He was moving towards it, and further away from the heavenly gate.

_"We have him stablised. Thank Kami!"_

Her voice sounded relieved.

He was oh so close.

Just...

One...

More...

Step...

* * *

He took a sharp intake of breath.

He felt thirsty and tired.

He slowly opened his eyes.

The bright light stinging his eyes, making him to close it for a moment before opening it again.

"S-Sasuke? You're awake!" She sounded shocked at first, but then joy-filled.

He remembered that voice; it was the voice that came from the gate. It was the same girl.

He turned to look at her; it was painful to even move, but Sasuke deperately needed to see the girl that helped made him get out of that hellhole.

"Hyuuga?" His raspy voice questioned. The only way he knew she was a Hyuuga was because of her eyes.

She seemed familar but he didn't recall where he remembered her from.

"Hai. Hyuuga Hinata." There were tears in her eyes. Tears of joy.

"Hinata..." He murmured, his eyes drooping slightly.

"You managed to kill your brother. You... You were in a coma for a long time... I was your nurse. We just managed to save you..." She whispered to him; her voice was so soft.

"Arigato." He managed to say before exhaustion took over and he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Okay... I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chap... but eh... good enough for me ;) R&R**


	9. Death

-Death-

**1st Story**

_"Kenji! No! Don't leave me!" Tears streamed down her pale face, mixing with the pool of blood that was forming on the ground._

_"H-Hitomi..." The man was clutching onto his very life. He wasn't going to make; that was for sure._

_"No! No!" She screamed at him, as if denying the fact that he was dying; right before her very eyes._

_"I-I..." He had no strength to say the words but he tried to whilst ignoring the excruciating pain._

_"NO! KENJI! DON'T DIE!" Her lover was lying in his own pool of blood. It was a horrifying sight._

_"I... Love you." He managed to say those last few words to his beautiful wife in a breathless gasp. _

_He could already see the darkness creeping in, but before it overtook him, he heard the words "I LOVE YOU KENJI!" _

_And he smiled at that._

Her eyes widened at that gruesome sight on the large screen. It was simply... So sad.

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and she resorted in clutching onto her boyfriend.

She turned away from the screen.

"Hinata..." His voice tensed. She looked up to her boyfriend, her wide doe eyes looking up at him, tears brimming at the edge.

_Damn._

He always caved in when she pulled out the big guns.

Sasuke wrapped one of his arms securely around Hinata as she buried her head into his chest.

And they stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

* * *

Sasuke slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder, pulling her closer; towards him. Hinata was always overemotional with these types of movies.

Hinata was still sniffling; still affected by that scene.

"Hina, it's not like they actually died. It's a movie." Sasuke said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Sasuke! It's not like that... Imagine... What if one of us died?" Hinata whispered, her voice so full of emotions.

Sasuke didn't say anything but he just continued to walk on, with his arm still around Hinata.

"I mean... I don't think I could live without you... If anything was to happen..." Tears were emerging from her eyes.

"Hinata... Not even death can destroy our love. Because I would always wait for you." Sasuke said as he looked to his girlfriend, feeling a little bit foolish with his corny speech. But when Hinata gave him a small smile as she wiped her tears away, Sasuke couldn't help but not regret saying it- not matter _how_ corny it sounded.

**2nd Story**

"Sasuke..."

Tears were forming in her eyes, as she knelt down by the bloodied body.

"No..."

Her sight was all blurry, as her tears streamed down her face. She reached out to touch his still-warm body.

"Sasuke... DON'T DIE ON ME YET!" She felt like she couldn't breathe, as she cradled his head cautiously on her lap.

He was still alive, but only barely. "Sasuke... Don't worry, the medics are coming soon." she whispered to him, her tears dripping onto his face.

Where _were_ the medics anyway?

How did they become this close anyway? When Sasuke finally came back after killing the snake-sannin and then his brother, they both found out they were engaged to each other since before they were born.

Sasuke, not wanting to disrespect his parents wishes, agreed to the marriage; after all, he needed someone to help revive his clan. Hinata, knowing that she had no other meaning in life, agreed as well (_as if_ she could get out of the arrangement anyways).

They had grown closer and closer. Instead of being strangers, they became friends, then instead of being friends, they became lovers.

"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Hinata sobbed looking at her husband.

"Don't die..."

Then she heard voices in the distance and she lifted her head to see the Konoha medics rushing towards her.

Her hope grew slightly, and she turned to face Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke... They're coming. The medics are coming." Her fingers caressed his face, hoping that it would not be too late.

"I... I love you." Sasuke murmured, feeling cold. There was not much chance he would live, so he needed to tell her that.

By that time, the medics had already came, tending to Sasuke's injuries.

Hinata hoped that all would be alright. That death wouldn't take Sasuke away from her.

His head was still being cradled in her lap, as she bent down to whisper something in his ears.

"Sasuke... Fight for yourself. Fight for me. And fight for your unborn child."

If he could, his eyes would have widened, but he was in too much pain to move slightly.

If anyone would have looked through Sasuke's mind, it seemed as if Sasuke was determined not to die, not to give himself up to death.

He had to live to take care of Hinata. He had to live to _love _Hinata. He had to live to see his child grow up and show his child fatherly love. He had to live. _He just had to_.

**YAY! Finally finished! *Phew* It's soooo hot in Australia. I have the fan on, yet I want to make hot chocolate... Yes, weird of me... *cough cough* **

**I did two stories because I didn't think the first one was good enough... It was so weird. EVEN I DIDN'T GET IT!**

**The scene on the movie was suppose to be like the second story... Well, it was based on that...**

**So, you have two stories! Yay for you. **

**And guess what? Kenji means 'intelligent second son, wise'... yeah... something along the lines. and Hitomi means 'eye/pupil'. SO SCOREEEEEEEEEEEEE! It relates to Sasuke and Hinata! not so sure about the 'wise' part, after all, Sasuke did go to Orochimaru.**

**Okkies, I think that's it for me! R&R! Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Opportunities

-Opportunities-

The young bashful girl approached the loud blonde warily.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun..."

_She was going to confess._

"Yeah Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked up to her, checking his watch.

_He wondered if he should interrupt._

"Um... Ano, I j-just wanted to say..." She mumbled something that was unheard to Naruto's ear.

_After all, he didn't want her hurt._

"Hinata-chan, do you mind if you tell me later? I got a date with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, as he gave her a quick wave and ran off towards Ichiraku Ramen.

_But it seemed as if he was too late._

Naruto never looked back.

So he never saw her widen eyes. He never saw heard her gasp of shock. He never saw her quivering lips. He never saw her tear-filled eyes. He never saw her collapse into a heap. And he never heard her sobs.

_She never took notice of him. She never knew him. But he __liked__ her._

There was no one on the street except for the crying girl.

So no one saw him comfort her.

"Ano, you okay?" He crouched down besides the sobbing girl.

She sniffled a bit more before looking up to the person who asked her this. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened tremoundously.

"U-Uchiha-san?" She asked, still having tears run down her face.

"The dobe's an idiot." He murmured, not really knowing what to say.

She sniffled a bit more.

"He's not worth it." _**Be with me.**_

_If there's one thing he knows; leap at opportunities._

**ARGHHHHH! *screams* this is so cliche! *sobs* I didn't even want to write it! I mean, how more cliche can you get? It's so hard seeing 'sasuke' as the comforting type, so its hard to write sasuke as the 'comforting type'. eh. but it's okayish if you dont mind the cliche-ness. R&R**


	11. 33 Percent

**CHECK OUT CHAP 8! I DID NOT INCLUDE IT AND HAVE JUST REALISED NOW! SO I PUT IT IN! READ CHAP 8! THANKS! (this is for the people who have read this fic before january the 12th (GMT+11))**

-33%-

"_WAIT! WAIT!_ How did this happen onee-chan? I was only gone for_ A YEAR_!" The gobsmacked girl threw her arms up in the air, bewildered.

"Ano..." She twiddled with her fingers, not knowing what to say, or start with.

"How did this even happen?" The younger sister asked, still very shocked.

"Ano, it all started with Naruto-kun..."

_Iruka was giving everyone their tests back when he reached Naruto._

_He handed Naruto's test back to him, and waited for Naruto's reacton._

_"Wah? Sensei, come on, you can't be this cruel!" Naruto said, obviously disgruntled._

_"Naruto. It's time to get serious with your life. It's already the last year of High School, and you're not improving at all. This time you got 33 percent Naruto; that's an F. You're never going to amount to anything unless you start studying!" Iruka said sternly. _

_"B-b-but, sensei, I'm your favourite student! You shouldn't do this to me!" Sniggers were heard in the classroom as Naruto waved his arms around. _

_"Naruto. You know that I don't have favourites. And if I'm lenient on you, you will never get anywhere in life. For all I know, you'll be a janitor working long hours for less then 10 bucks an hour." Iruka said, trying to make his point across to Naruto. _

_"Come on Iruka!" Naruto begged, clutching his hands together._

_"Naruto, this is final. Think about life after school. What are you going to do? No one's going to hire a school drop out."_

_With that, Iruka left Naruto to think while he handed the other tests around._

"WAIT! WAIT! Onee-chan! What does that have to do with anything?" The girl asked, impatient.

"It has to do with everything. Trust me." She gave a wink to her sister.

_At lunch time, Naruto grouped up with his friends._

_He had an idea to prove Iruka wrong; that he would not be a janitor working long hours for under ten bucks and hour. An easy way to do that was to get famous and get lots of money._

_"Guys, I've got an idea!" Naruto said rubbing his hands together, thinking to himself how brilliant he was._

_His dark-haired best friend suppressed a sigh._

"_WE START A BAND!" Naruto yelled excitedly, pumping his fists into the air._

"_Does this have something to do with this morning?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Um, he he he..." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head._

"_Well, why not? If we become famous; lots of money, hot girls and sold out concerts." Kiba said, imagining fan girls surrounding him, gushing to him how talented and handsome he was._

"_Yeah! What Kiba said! Look, I already have it thought out. Teme will be the singer coz' I've heard him sing before- he actually is surprisingly good. Me and Kiba will be the electric guitarist- we're pretty good at it. Shikamaru is pretty talented with the drums- so he's doing the drums. And I know this older dude, Neji; he's an awesome keyboard player." Naruto summarised._

_It took weeks for Naruto to get everyone to agree on it. And it took awhile for them to write songs but it was easy to get a gig. After their first gig, they were signed up with the Konoha Record Company._

_**At one of their concerts**_

"_Thanks for coming to see our peformance!" Sasuke yelled into the microphone as they finished their last song for the night._

_He was responded with screams and squeals by the girls that had attended the concert. _

_Naruto and Kiba both waved to their fans before the whole group left._

_They were in their room, just lounging around - tired from the concert- when there was a knock on the door. The males looked towards the door, who would it be? Normally, Kakashi or someone would just barge in... And fan girls weren't permitted, but usually they would barge in as well, without any notice. Or maybe it was a polite fan girl? Pft, yeah right._

_The door was cautiously opened to reveal to the boys: a girl._

_Dark indigo hair._

_Pale skin._

_White eyes._

_Modest clothes._

_Sasuke was surprised - Was she a fan girl? Was she going to rape him or something?_

_Naruto was pleased - He knew that girl. She was an old friend._

_Kiba was hopeful - She was __**really**__ pretty. Maybe he would score for once?_

_Shikamaru couldn't care less - She wasn't his problem._

_Neji was happy - It was his cousin._

"_NEJI-NII-SAN!" She cried out before running to Neji to give him a hug. _

"_Hinata-sama!" Neji said in disbelief. He was happy that his cousin was here. He never did get to see her that much._

"_Ano, how are you Neji-nii-san?" She asked him._

"_I'm good Hinata-sama." Neji responded._

"_That's nice to hear." Hinata gave him a smile._

"_Woah! Hinata-chan! You give Neji a hug but not me?" Naruto asked in sheer disbelief, holding his arms out._

_Hinata giggled slightly before rushing to Naruto to give him a hug as well._

_Kiba was slightly perturbed... He was always the one that never got any attention._

_While, Sasuke, was glad but slightly irritated. She wasn't a fan girl, but why wasn't she lavishing him attention?_

"_Ano, sorry for that Naruto-kun." Hinata said sheepishly, feeling foolish for forgetting Naruto._

"_Hinata-chan! You overthink things!" Naruto said, about to give her another hug, but was stopped by Neji's glare directed at him._

"_What are you doing here anyways Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, not that he didn't want her there, he was quite pleased that she was there actually._

"_To visit you of course, silly!" Hinata grinned before noticing the other band members._

_Naruto, noticing Hinata's questionable gaze on the rest of the band members, decided to introduce them to her._

"_Um, Sasuke-teme is the singer. He's really grouchy, so don't worry if he's not nice. Kiba and me play the electric guitars. Shikamaru plays the drums and your cousin plays the keyboard." Naruto said, pointing out each person._

"So... I guess that's it Hanabi." Hinata said. Hanabi just looked at her as if asking her if she was serious.

"Onee-chan. You haven't told me HOW IT HAPPENED. Your just telling the story about how the band came to be! And how you met them! YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING!" Hanabi exclaimed, feeling very ripped off.

"Ano, sorry Hanabi! Um, after that, I visited Neji-nii-san many times while he was with his band. And after awhile... We started talking more and more... And then we started going out on dates and... Things just happened after that." Hinata said as she twirled with her fingers.

Hanabi's mouth was open in an 'o' shape. "You! You! YOU!" Hanabi pointed at Hinata.

"You could've told me that instead of telling me this long boring story about how the band started!" Hanabi exclaimed, feeling, again, very ripped off.

"Though... It was interesting I suppose." Hanabi muttered, not wanting to offend her sister anymore then she should have to be.

It was silent until...

"Huh." Hanabi murmured, taking the Hinata's attention by doing that.

"Fancy that, this whole thing, was because of a measly 33 percent." She said to herself, an expression on her face that was so comical, that if Hinata had been any other person, she would've laughed.

**Okay, again, as I said before, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE... It's been what? Three days? I like to think to myself that I update every two days or so. But it was REALLY REALLY hard thinking of a story for this theme. I kept on rewriting and rewriting it. O_O It has made me very frustrated. Nonetheless, you get this pathetic excuse of a story ^_^ cheers to that!**

**Really, this was the only thing I could think of that had to do something with 33%... Yeah, unless you want an ad/fic that goes 'NOW ! THIS PRODUCT HAS 33% MORE ! FREE!'**

**...Yeah... I don't think so.**

**Anyways, I didn't divulge into TOO much details, so if you're confused about some things, sorry about that! It's just that if I wanted it to be a good story, this chap would be miles long with details so detailed... So Sorry! This chap is rushed.. *cough like all the rest cough* but i hoped you enjoyed it, even though there was not much sasuhina... *cough there was barely anything at all! cough* but at least you know sasuke and hinata are together right? *cheesy smile* I'll promise there will be more SASUHINA next time!**


	12. Dead Wrong

-Dead Wrong-

She was sent out on a mission by Tsunade.

It was simple mission.

It was expected that she would meet some trouble along the way, but nothing that she wouldn't be able to handle.

She was to retrieve an important scroll and bring it back to Konoha.

It should've been simple. It _should've_ been easy.

She was suppose to meet some harmless thugs, defeat them, and return to Konoha.

But _no_.

She just _had_ to run into a missing nin.

And it just so happened that _this_ missing nin was from Konoha.

And it just so happened that _this_ missing nin was one of the last Uchihas.

And it just so happened that _this _missing nin was Naruto's bestfriend.

The first thing to enter Hinata's mind was '_FUCK!_' And normally, Hinata would never ever swear as the nice, innocent girl she was. But this situation called for it.

She got into a fighting stance.

"A Hyuuga, huh? You're still going to die." He smirked as he got into a fighting stance.

"If I'm going down. I'm going down honourably; with a fight!" She shouted as she raced towards him, ready to hit him.

He blocked her hit, "How weak are you?" Sasuke said, another smirk on his face.

In the end, she was against a boulder with a kunai to her neck.

"I could kill you... But it's like killing a mouse. That's how pathetic you are." Sasuke said coldly, pressing the kunai slightly harder against her throat.

"But, I suppose you have other uses. I _am_ a man. With needs." Sasuke said, another smirk forming on his face.

Hinata's eyes widened; Was he implying what she thought he was?

"I'd rather kill you then rape you though. I do have some morals." He said once more, making the Hyuuga slightly relieved.

"Any last wishes?" He asked, even though they both knew that it wouldn't have mattered.

"Will you come back to Konoha?" Hinata asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew that he wouldn't have even take notice of what she was saying. But if she was going to die, she was going to give one last chance at this... For Naruto.

She didn't have a crush on him anymore, but she still deeply cared for him. Naruto was a cherished friend and comrade.

"What's the point in going back? Tell me. What's left for me in Konoha?" Sasuke asked with a sneer.

"YOUR FRIENDS! THEY TRY SO HARD TO GET YOU BACK! Sasuke-san, there's more to life then.. THEN REVENGE! Revenge is blinding you!" Hinata cried out, her emotions getting the better of her.

"You're wrong. Dead wong Hyuuga. You don't know what it's like to lose your whole family in one night by your brothers hand! Naruto is just hanging onto something that's already been lost!" Sasuke snarled at her.

"No. That's when your wrong Sasuke-san! You still have a chance! Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan aren't going to give up on you! And no! I haven't had my clan killed by my own sister! So, no, I don't know exactly how you feel, but I can try!" Hinata let her emotions take over her.

"I must avenge my clan!" Sasuke said, feeling frustrated.

"But Sasuke-san... After you finish killing Orochimaru and your brother... Will you think of coming back to Konoha?" Hinata asked softly, her eyes pleading with him while she ignored the kunai that was still on her throat.

"There's no one waiting for me there Hyuuga." Sasuke said darkly.

"Oh." Hinata had understood what Sasuke meant. He had no other living relative to go back to. No more Uchihas except for him when he came back. And it wasn't like he couldn't kill his brother; he had to for his deceased clan.

"Then find someone who can help you rebuild the clan; make it new again! Spend your life with! There's still a chance!" Hinata whispered softly.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Ano, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." She murmured, not knowing why he was asking her name.

"Hinata... Would you wait for me?" Sasuke asked, feeling stupid yet crazy when he asked her that. He didn't even know why he asked her that... It was just that she reminded him so much of his okaasan.

"Yes... Yes I would." She softly said, feeling rather hopeful for the lone Uchiha.

"Wait for me then." And then he was gone, leaving the girl smiling slightly.

Uchiha Sasuke was proven wrong. He did have a future in Konoha. He did have some hope.

And finally, there was someone waiting for him to come back.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I know I said that I would upload it "today" which is actually "yesterday,", but I'm only 6 hours and 30 minutes late. so chill. i spent the whole night up. but hey, i got distracted... amazing.. it took me more then 2 hours to write this: just because I got distracted... wow... -.-"**

**anyways, i hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&R!**

**And BTW, THANK YOU TO: WindCompass13 and kibagaaralover18 for reviewing! it means a lot to me ^_^**


	13. Running Away

-Running Away-

The little dark-haired boy sprinted down the footpath, chased by a mob of young little girls shouting and screaming his name.

'Argh! Why won't they go away?' Soon, he would get tired and the fangirls would pounce on him. There had to be a solution.

And that solution was right in front of him.

What was the solution?

_The graveyard._

Yeah, sure, it was creepy as Hell. And yeah, he had heard a lot of _scary_ stories from the older kids about the zombies and ghosts that lived there, but little boy Sasuke would pick brain-eating zombies and haunting ghosts over squealing, over-obsessive fangirls _anyday_.

And _plus_, if he went into the graveyard, he could tell his friends about it. They would totally think he was cool and awesome for not being scared.

Sasuke looked back once more at the girls that were chasing after him as he entered the old open rusty gates. As soon as he was in, he kept running on the dirt path, weaving through the graves, so that even if a fangirl was brave enough to come in, she wouldn't get to him as easily.

He heard the horrified screams of his fangirls as they realised that their _idol_ went into a graveyard. But none dared to chase after him, for all of them had heard the scary tales of the graveyard. And although they were obsessed with him, fear won over them.

Sasuke smirked '_Victory!_'

But only to realise that those fangirls would wait for him outside the gates.

'_Damn_'

And to make things worse, the only exit and entrace Sasuke knew was through that gate he just went through.

Sasuke silently thanked the Gods that there were many dead trees littered throughout the whole graveyard. So maybe, he would be able to climb over a fence or something and they wouldn't see him.

He walked at a leisurely pace, wanting to take his time and catch his breath.

After a long time of walking, Sasuke decided to rest against a tree. He just simply stood against the tree.

And to surprise, a girl ran past him; her arms covering her face.

At first, Sasuke thought she was one of his fangirls that was brave enough to come into the graveyard...

...The only flaw with that theory is that when Sasuke followed her with his eyes she knelt down by a grave, crying her eyes out.

His paranoid mind told him that she was just faking it, so that he would come near her and as soon as he got close: **BAM! **She would attack him!

No way in Hell was he going near that girl.

"Oh... Kaasan! Otousan said I w-wasn't good e-enough for the clan! I'm not str-strong like N-Neji-nii-san or Hanabi! A-And Neji-nii-san hates me! I-I don't even know why kaasan! I know you to-told me to be bra-brave b-but I just want you back kaasan!" She sobbed out as she lay in a miserable heap on the ground.

"Che. Is that all you're crying about?" Sasuke couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. It was just.. It was _just_ so infuriating that she was crying over something so inferior.

She was crying over _that_? It made him think of his own family. He could relate to her.

His father relentlessly compared him to his older, much more talented brother.

His older brother was hardly there, but Sasuke always looked up to him. Even if Itachi hardly spared him a glance.

But at least his kaasan was still alive.

Why couldn't she just do what he did? Work harder. Train harder. So that she could prove to her family and everyone else that she wasn't useless.

Like he did.

But when she turned to look at him...

"Huh?" She didn't even know that he was there.

Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were starting to water some more.

_Damn_. Her expression was like as if he just kicked a puppy. And _she_ was the puppy.

Her bottom lip was wavering, and all of a sudden, Sasuke just wanted to say something to keep her from crying.

"You shouldn't run away from your fears. You should face them. Overcome them." Sasuke murmured softly, as he kneeled down to her eye level.

She looked up to him, her eyes connecting with his.

The girl was still sniffling, but at least she wasn't bawling her eyes out.

After a few minutes, the girl had stopped sniffling, but her eyes were red and puffy.

"W-why are y-you here?" She asked so softly and quietly; unlike _some_ people *thinks of fangirls* who shout, scream and yell.

"Uh..." Would he tell her the truth?

Sasuke debated that it would highly be unlikely that he would see her again... But then again, he noticed that she had white eyes. 'Which is actually a _really, really, really_ light purple.' Sasuke thought. But nonetheless, white eyes. That meant she was a Hyuuga.

She seemed familiar, but Sasuke couldn't remember where he might've seen her.

'Ah, the heck with that. Might as well tell her the truth.'

"Fangirls were chasing me." He said indifferently, with a shrug.

"W-wait... You w-were running away fr-from them?" The girl asked, her face showing bewilderness.

"Hn." He was hoping that she wouldn't have caught on to that.

"Y-you sh-shouldn't run away fr-from your fears. You sh-should f-face them. O-Overcome them." She quoted from him. The Hyuuga wracked her mind, thinking of a word to describe what he was. But her 5-year old vocabulary was very limited. Though, she would've learnt later in life, that word would be 'hypocrite'.

"Tch. They're worse than rabies! I have a bunch of 5 and 6 year olds chasing after me! They keep screaming my name: '_OH! SASUKE-KUN!_' They send chills down my spines. I'd rather torture myself then be with them; THEY THEMSELVES ARE TORTURE!" Sasuke shuddered at the thought of his fangirls.

A soft little giggle ran through the air, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts on his fangirls.

He turned to look at the culprit.

"A-Ano! Gomenasai! I-I... I didn't mean to!" She cried out, covering her face with her arms.

"Tch. It's not like I'm going to hurt you." He was cool and composed on the outside, but in the inside was thoroughly amused. But then he noticed the scenary.

It was already sunset.

He needed to get home.

And knowing his_ oh so faithful_ fangirls; they would still be waiting for him.

The shy little girl noticed his distress and pondered why he was so..._ Distressed_. Maybe she should voice her thoughts out?

"Ano... Is th-there something wr-wrong?" She whispered quietly.

"... I... I have to get home. But the fangirls are still probably waiting for me." Sasuke replied quietly, feeling rather petty for telling his problems to a girl he had just met (and who had been crying and sobbing her heart out just a while ago).

"O-oh! Ano... I th-think I might be able t-to help you out th-there. There's a s-secret gate on the side th-that looks like a n-normal p-part of the fence. I... I can sh-show you." Her eyes brightened up immensly, knowing that she might've been useful or be at some type of assistance.

Sasuke felt petty and weak once more.

It was just so... So... To put it simple: it made him feel pathetic.

But it was his only resort.

"Tch. Let's go." He held out his hand so that he could pull her up. She looked up to him with surprised eyes but latched onto his hand.

Even when he had pulled her up, he never let go of her hand till they were at the secret gate.

"Ano... I g-guess this is it..." She murmured softly, not thinking that Sasuke would hear her.

"Hey... Before we leave... What's your name?" Sasuke dared to ask her, desperately wanting to know as curiosity gnawed at him.

"H-Hinata... Y-yours?" She responded back to him with an answer and a question.

Sasuke had a small smirk plaster on his face.

"Sasuke."

**YAY! I have another story uploaded *crosses name from list* this took me around 8 hours to write. Why you may ask?**

**Because of something called...**

**INTERNET!**

**And internet means: youtube, facebook, deviantart and fanfiction.**

**It's not really my fault it took so long to write... I have a short attention spam.**

**But I do hope you like it! It thought it was very cute :)**

**Anyways, thankyou to kibagaaralover18 for another review! ^_^**

**And another thanks to ByakuganHyuuga360! =D**

**I thank all of you for taking the time to review! It is very much appreciated.**


	14. Judgement

-Judgement-

_'Look... There's the Uchiha avenger!'_

_'I heard that he finally killed his brother!'_

_'He's a snake of a man! Don't trust him!'_

_'He trained under Orochimaru!'_

_'He's a missing-nin!'_

_'How dare he come back!'_

_'He would be better off dead then alive!'_

_'What is he doing back here?'_

_'This is so insulting!'_

_'How dare Tsunade let him roam around the village freely!'_

Sasuke would've said that he didn't care what they thought, and most people would've believed in him.

... But they were wrong.

He did care what they thought of him. He just didn't show it.

Their harsh words hit him hard, but he never showed weakness.

He would just have to prove them wrong.

But... Could he be faithful to Konoha?

Would they trust him?

After all, he had betrayed their trust.

He kept on walking; knowing that he probably looked like a spoilt, brooding teenage boy.

And in some ways, he was.

He never looked at anyone. Didn't bother to.

He kept his head slightly down, hands stuffed into his pockets.

He was heading to the Konoha training grounds to obviously, train.

While Sasuke knew he was being warily watched by Anbu, he couldn't afford to laze around. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Chouji and even Gaara and Kankurou had gotten more stronger during the time he was gone. Even Sakura and Ino; the two females he had once considered quite weak were now strong... And getting even more stronger with the days passing. How could he match up to them? Back then, he would've been able to surpass most of them. But they were more stronger now; he had tough competition.

His katana was taken away from him and he wasn't allowed to handle weapons so instead Sasuke practised normal training routines. He trained hard until his shirt was literally soaking wet with his sweat. By that time, the sun was just peeking over the edges of the horizon.

Sasuke knew he had to go back soon because of his curfew. He grunted softly as he realised that he had pulled his muscle. He mentally sighed.

He trudged on slowly to an apartment that was given to him by the Hokage. Tsunade thought it was wiser that Sasuke would not live in the Uchiha complex; it was to soon, after all he had just killed his brother.

"Oof!"

Sasuke realised that he had bumped into someone. He mentally cursed himself for not noticing.

Sasuke reached out his hand towards the girl that fell down. Normally, he would not do such a thing, but he did think he was at fault somehow and that was his way of repaying his debt.

As soon as she got up, Sasuke tried to remember who she was.

White eyes. Hyuuga.

She seemed familiar.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke stated as soon as he remembered her.

"Hai Uchiha-san." She murmured back to him, her head down in embarassment.

Sasuke misinterepted her embarassment of falling over to shame of being seen with him.

Anger boiled deep inside of him and he just decided to let it all out; completely irrational of him, but he still did it.

"Huh. So what do _you _think of me? That I don't deserve to be alive? That I have no right in coming back to Konoha? Tch. I'm tired of hearing it all." His words were hard and cold.

"Ano... Actually... Even though you went to Orochimaru... And... You killed a lot of people and hurt your friends... I don't think it's right of me to judge you so quickly; even though your actions can be more then enough to conclude information from. I don't know you... So, ano, it's not my place to assume things. Ano, by the way, gomenasai for bumping into you, but I must be taking my leave now.'' Her voice was placid and soft. She gave me a small weak smile at him, before turning to walk away.

Sasuke stared at her retreating form in shock.

Was it true?

That she didn't judge him?

He felt a small smile, not a smirk, form upon his lips.

And inside, there was a spark of hope igniting.

* * *

**Gah! I know this is a bit shorter than most of the other chaps... but eh.. I'm trying to get some more done. Because school holidays will be in ending in, like what? a bit more then two weeks? and im a very slow writer who sleeps in until 2pm.. and during school, my updates will get slower. so sorry! i'll try to get a good amount of chaps done in the time i have or else slooow updates! *cries***

**Thanks again to kibagaaralover18 and ByakuganHyuuga360 for reviewing again! :3 :3 :3**

**^_^ thanks for all your support!**


	15. Seeking Solstice

**Okay... This was a total toughie. *starts crying***

**I had no idea what to do... and my motto is when all else fails: GOOGLE! And if google fails.. ! ... yeah... I'm that lame. anyways, I didn't want to do those moon solstice stuff (even though I studied it in science; I can not remember a single thing about it... how sad am I?) so.. the second definition is:**

**a furthest or culminating point; a turning point. (c) dictionary (.) com**

**(yeah.. that's copied from the website..Thus, the need for a (c) sign)**

-Seeking Solstice-

"You're at the height of your career Hinata! What more could you ask for?" Her younger sister was ranting her head off.

"Hanabi... I just really need a change in life..." Hinata murmured softly, picking at her food.

She, meaning Hinata, was definitely lucky, that they decided not to go out that night instead just stay in and eat some take-away. Because it would definitely made a scene if they ate out.

"A CHANGE IN LIFE! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING HINATA! WHY WOULD YOU WANT SOMETHING CHANGED?" Hanabi raged over; her fury at Hinata was unmistakable.

"Hanabi... Could you just at least let me explain for a moment? The minute I say something, you always rant off! Please. Just let me talk!" Hinata's firm voice as well as her stern eyes made the usual aggressive Hanabi cool down.

The normally tempered girl backed down and sat back in her seat, seemingly polite. But her eyes told a different story, and Hinata knew her sister well; if there was a flaw or an opening with her speech, Hanabi would have no qualms about attacking the topic.

"I... I know I am at the peak of my career Hanabi. I'm not stupid... But there could be something more in life for me! All I do is work Hanabi... That's the only reason why the company is so successful! I focus on topics, I do this, I do that, I stay informed on what I only need to be informed on! I... I just want to discover more of myself. There's more to life then being a successful businesswoman... I have no life out of work!" Hinata said softly, the firmness in her voice slightly evident... But the slight quivering of her lips made Hanabi want to comfort her older sister.

"Oh Hinata! I didn't know you felt that way!" Hanabi whispered softly, feeling guilty. She had always thought that was the career her sister had wanted to pursue, and it was in someway true, but Hinata wanted more to life... And her job could not offer that.

In fact, her job only made her feel more depressed and lonely.

"Maybe you should take a small break Hinata..." Hanabi said softly, not wanting to outrageously demand that her sister should take a break. It was better to give small tiny prods that push her around. Hanabi had learnt that the hard way.

Hinata looked up to her sister.

"I will." The softness and determination in her voice... It made Hanabi wonder. What would happen after this?

Of course, the media hounded her and numerous rumours came up. Some made more sense, while some were just down right outrageous. But people still gobbled the rumours up as if their hunger could not be satisfied.

It was funny to see how people were so gullible.

Hinata just needed a break. But no one would see it like that; so there was no point in telling the truth because their lies and rumours would override it.

Hinata grabbed her jacket and keys before walking out the door. She knew Hanabi would come tell her that she would sue all those people who decided to make false claims about her. Inwardly, Hinata laughed at this; it was nice to see her sister care so much about her all the time... But sometimes, it was a bit overbearing.

She sighed slightly. It had already been three days since she took this 'break'. So far, she was really getting no where. But what was she to expect? For the past three days, she stayed home and just slept in. It was new concept to her: sleeping in. At first it was weird, but Hinata had to admit, after getting used to it, she could say she quite liked it.

But there had to be more then that!

Hinata frown unknowingly as she thought about her life. She needed some sort of change! A change of direction! A turning point!

While Hinata was biting slightly down on her bottom lip and thinking, she didn't notice the other man who was texting furiously on his high-tech phone furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

It just so happened that they were on collision course.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped when she collided onto the concrete ground.

The man pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed her gasp.

"Sorry." He muttered looking, but not really looking, at the confused girl.

"Ah, no it's my fault. I wasn't thinking- Well, I was thinking! But um... I mean, I wasn't seeing, I mean looking!" Hinata had never, ever felt so flustered. She was raised to be a graceful lady. Not a blubbering idiot. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

"It's my fault too. I was texting." He murmured, though secretly amused at what she had said, as she got up.

She looked up the man who bumped her down and let out a gasp of shock.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief.

When Hinata had said his name, the dark-haired man actually looked at the girl he bumped into.

"Hinata?" He asked confused. "Aren't you on a break?"

This is one Hinata started giggling. "Sasuke! You don't have to go on holidays to be on a 'break'!" She found the whole situation amusing.

"Huh." Sasuke said, as if he had found a piece of new information (which technically, he did).

They had met numerous occasions when discussing business deals. Sometimes, it was discussed in either of their offices or they went out to lunch. They were on 'familiar terms' but not exactly 'friends' in any way at all.

"Uh... I was going out to lunch actually... Would you like to come along?" Sasuke said to fill the awkward silence. The Hyuuga gave him a slight nod to his invitation and walked beside him.

Truthfully, Sasuke wouldn't really have asked anyone out to lunch, let alone a girl. But Sasuke was curious on what she was and was planning to do on this 'break' of hers.

"Um... Do you mind me asking but wh-"

"Green Leaf Café." Sasuke stated, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Oh... Okay..." Hinata said, not really knowing what to say.

They entered the homey café and sat down on table. Immediately, a waitress came up to them and gave them a menu.

"I'll have the Lunch Special." Sasuke muttered.

"Uh..." Hinata quickly scanned the menu.

"Chicken Risotto thanks." She smiled at the waitress who in turned, smiled back.

"Why are you on a break? No offence. But I'd think you'd only have a break if you have a mental breakdown or some problems with your guy." Sasuke asked as soon as the waitress left, slightly curious.

"Ah, I don't have a 'guy' so that's one theory crossed off..." She giggled lightly. "And I'm sure I don't have a mental breakdown. But this may sound really silly... But I just wanted to 'find myself'. I don't really have a 'life' out of work. And we only have one life, and I feel like I've wasted so much precious time." Hinata really didn't know why she was being so truthful, but since Sasuke took her out to lunch...

'The heck with that!' Hinata thought. Yes, she supposed she was being a little careless. But she would divulge in it for now. She was living her life.

"I understand that." The Uchiha nodded slightly, agreeing.

For the rest of the lunch, they ate their food and discussed many meaningless topics.

By the time they went to depart, Hinata felt... Different. In a good way.

While they had talked, she had found out that Sasuke had never been to carnival saying that he had no time for them when he was child. Hinata had looked gobsmacked at him, telling him that one day she would have to drag him to one.

He had smile slightly, if you could even call it smiling; his mouth was slightly upturned, just ever so slightly and someone could easily mistake it for a smirk.

He had found out that she wasn't allowed to play with toys when she was young girl and she had never ridden a bicycle before. That's when it was his turn to tell her that he had to teach her how to ride a bicycle.

The lunch had been pleasant.

"So... I guess this is it... Huh?" She said, sounding slightly cheerful, though inside she was sad that they would probably never meet again unless it was to discuss business deals, let alone, talk like that again.

Even though she had thought her tone was cheerful, Sasuke saw her lips quirk into slight frown. He did want to meet her again, so, he took initiative.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Sasuke asked. Hinata really didn't know why he was asking for her phone since she did remember him using it to text, but she gave it to him nonetheless.

He pressed numerous digits on her phone and then gave it back to her a few minutes later.

"What di-"

"I put in my personal mobile. How else can you take me to a carnival? And I still need to teach you how to ride a bike, remember?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ah! I see..." Hinata gave a shy smile, knowing very well, that her cheeks were stained a light pink.

"Well... I got to go now. So give me a text or something. Yeah?" Sasuke said.

"Ah, of course!" Hinata smiled as she nodded.

Sasuke then left, leaving Hinata to ponder on her thoughts.

Maybe, she would find a bit of herself... Through him.

* * *

**AWESOME! I'm finally finished *smiles***

**I must admit, it was slightly hard (slightly my ass, it was so frigging hard!) to think of something for the theme. So I just went to the second definition (as I said as above).**

**Ah, so I hope you like it! ^_^**

**I realised that I had the '15 stories upload maximum'. So I had to delete some, before I deleted them, I surveyed the stories that were uploaded and I realised I had made slight spelling mistakes in some of the chaps and I was disappointed in myself. So, from now, I'm going use word check from the internet instead of slightly skimming through the chap. And when I was checking this chap, I had to change quite a few things, so, I can say, I'm really disappointed in my self *sighs* But now I'm using internet spell checker.. Yay! *sarcasm* but seriously *cries* ... sooo much spelling mistakes...**

**Anyways, lets get on a lighter note!**

**ByakuganHyuuga360: Naw! You're the sweetie! You must be one of the best reviewers EVER (not that I have many... But still! The thought counts!) I have you in high regards! You return to school on the 31st? So does my older brother. But, luckily for me, with my school, I return on the 4th of February! chyeah! And that's a friday! YAY! And pft, if you think you have a boring life. I just stay in my room literally the whole day like a recluse, only coming out to eat dinner and watch CSI, bones, law and order and that stuff. I sleep in until 1pm and sometimes 3pm. Argh! My parents berate me so much, but little do they know, most nights I'm up for the whole night or until 3am or 5am just reading fanfiction and watching youtube... and that really what I only do when I'm awake (and go on facebook hoping someone talks to me... but they dont... *sighs*)**

**And everyone, have you heard about the QLD flood? I hope the people are alright; lots of people are trying to help! DONT WORRY! WE'RE COMING TO YOUR RESCUE! My mum donates money to it and get this, we were out eating lunch and we were driving... and twice we were stopped at the traffic lights and there were these people volunteering their time to help donate money.. And my mum donated money... BOTH TIMES... o_O Where is she getting all these coins? I mean seriously, she grabs out all these coins... FROM WHERE?**

**Anyways, sorry for wasting your time with my long authors note! But I felt like I needed to include the 'QLD FLOOD' note.. Because I remember when Victoria had the bushfire (even though I don't really live near where the bushfires were), it really affected a lot of us. And they helped us, so it's time to give a helping hand back!**


	16. Excuses

**A/N will be at the bottom! xD**

-Excuses-

"Sasuke... You're late. What were you doing?" Sakura narrowed her emerald green eyes at her boyfriend. He was two hours late for their dinner at her home.

Sasuke turned to look at his girlfriend of the week slash month (depending on how quick he would get annoyed with her... Or when she would get tired of his excuses...).

"Working." Sasuke answered, gritting his teeth painfully.

Why were girlfriends this difficult?

"SASUKE! STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" Sakura cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not." Sasuke answered once more, even though it was a lie. He always worked overtime... Voluntarily.

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES!" She shouted again, this time, her tears erupting freely.

Sasuke stayed silent.

They both knew that he used work as an excuse.

"I can't do this anymore... You never let me near you! You never get close to me! We aren't even intimate! YOU DON'T EVEN LET ME KISS YOU! You either commit to me Sasuke or... We have to break up." Sakura's voice was breaking now.

Sasuke didn't like the type of girls that were like Sakura.

Girls like Sakura always thought they had the larger hand. They need to be told constantly that they were beautiful and they needed to have men grovelling at their feet.

If Sasuke was to be honest, girls like Sakura, took way too much time. They were time-consuming. So why did he date them? Because girls like Sakura would never take no for an answer; in reality it was their fault that they were left heartbroken, because if they hadn't been so persistent for him to say yes they might've just left with their ego a bit wounded instead of a huge blow to their ego... And a broken heart.

They were too demanding. Too annoying.

They thought they could get away with it when they cried their hearts out and made the guy choose. And a normal guy would have given in and told her that he would try harder so that she wouldn't leave him.

But Sasuke was no normal guy.

"Bye then." Sasuke said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of her door, not looking back.

Sakura was left to sob her heart out.

Sakura reminded him of another girl he had dated once. What was her name again? Ah, Ino. She had left a strong impression on him. She was just so _damn_ annoying. Heh, they were both annoying. But then again, all the women he had dated were annoying. It just seemed to him, that those two were the most annoying.

* * *

"Hey! I'm home!" Sasuke shouted as he walked into his shared apartment.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke! I'll be out in a sec!" A feminine voice shouted out from somewhere in the apartment.

Sasuke gave a small smirk as he put his jacket and briefcase down.

A female wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants came into the room.

"How was your dinner?" She asked softly, a small smile on her face.

"We broke up." Sasuke said with a nonchalant shrug.

The girl scoffed, "What was it this time?"

"Work." Sasuke stated as he walked to the kitchen.

"Man Sasuke! You gotta think of another more creative excuse!" She giggled as she followed Sasuke to the kitchen.

"Hey, you want me to cook you something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and both hands on her hip when she saw Sasuke rummaging through the cupboards.

Sasuke stopped rummaging through the cupboards and gave a smirk to the girl. "Yeah. Thanks."

The dark-haired Uchiha pulled out a chair from the kitchen counter and sat down, watching his roommate scurry around the kitchen pulling out various items to cook.

"Do you mind pasta? It'll take me fifteen minutes..." She murmured off.

"I don't mind." Sasuke replied, looking at her assets rather then her face.

"SASUKE!" Her voice sounded very reprimanding but when Sasuke looked up to her face he saw that she had a light pink blush decorating her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Sasuke muttered, not actually sorry, as he walked to the lounge room where the couch and the plasma TV was.

He then proceeded to plop himself down on the couch, not bothering to turn on the TV.

He was just... Thought.

_"Hey Sasuke! I gotta favour to ask of you!" His blonde-haired friend was running up to him waving his arms around._

_"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked, absolutely irritated._

_"Look, Sasuke, I have a friend of mine and-" Naruto was blabbering now._

_"No." Sasuke stated coldly, not wanting to help Naruto. Last time Sasuke helped Naruto out, he had to date one of his obsessive fangirls in an auction Naruto had put up to earn him some extra cash._

_"Sasuke! Come on! You do this and I'll owe you one!" Naruto pleaded._

_"You're already on '128 owes', you do know that, right?" Sasuke said, deadpanned._

"_Come on Sasuke! Just gimme a minute! Please?" Naruto asked, clutching his hands together melodramatically._

"_I've got a friend who needs a-"_

"_55... 54... 53..."_

"_I didn't mean literally you know!"_

"_49... 48... 47..." _

"_My friend left the Hyuuga!" Naruto shouted in a last ditch attempt to keep Sasuke interested._

_Sasuke stopped counting._

"_Hyuuga?" He asked, trying to not seem __**too**__ interested._

"_Yeah... Hyuuga." Naruto said slyly, mentally celebrating in his head._

"_So?" Sasuke asked._

"_Well... She needs a place to stay but I don't-" Naruto was interrupted._

"_I don't do girls." Sasuke stated coldly, offhandedly._

"_Come on Sasuke! Think of it as perfect revenge at the Hyuugas! She was the heiress!" Naruto sprouted off, not bothering to tease his friend about being gay when he answered Naruto. Naruto didn't want to blow his chances with the easily annoyed Uchiha._

"_Heiress?" Sasuke asked, confusion playing on his face._

"_Yeah... Heiress... Said she didn't like how her father's company work. She didn't meet his expectations and yadda, yadda, yadda. Come on, Sasuke! For me?" Naruto said._

"_..." _

"_She won't molest you! I swear! She's really quiet... But nice! I swear!"_

"_Fine. You owe me one." Sasuke muttered, slightly peeved. But he said yes, for three things:_

_1. She was a Hyuuga. He was a Uchiha. It would be like making fun of the Hyuugas. Taking care of the one who decided to go against them. And her. Being an ex-heiress would've stung their wounds._

_2. She was quiet. For Naruto to say that someone was really quiet... Well, it meant that they were quiet. And 'nice' to Naruto was someone that pays for lunch, makes food for people, putting people first and etc. So she __**had **__to be 'okay'._

_3. And if he said no, Naruto would annoy him for a __**looong**__ time._

It was suppose to be a short-term thing, until she could find a steady job and good income.

And she did have a steady job and good income now.

But Sasuke had taken a liking to her.

He let her stay with him... Even though she could've easily left. Sasuke suspected that he might've become a little bit more 'emo' if she left.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as a bowl of freshly cooked pasta appeared on his glass coffee table.

"Thanks Hina." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the fork from out of her hand.

"No probs Sasuke." Hinata smiled at him as she sat down next to him.

"Have you eaten yet?" Sasuke asked between bites of his pasta.

"Yeah. I have. How was work?" Hinata gave a tired smile.

"Work was okay. How about you?" Sasuke responded.

"It... It was tiring." Hinata said wearily as she ran her hand through her silky tresses.

Sasuke chewed on his food before saying anything, "Then go to sleep."

"I'll wait for you." Hinata gave another shy smile to Sasuke, snuggling closer to him.

Close contact.

Intimacy.

It was something they always had done. It was like routine. No questions asked. It was... Normal... For them.

"Hinata..." Sasuke put down his bowl of pasta.

Her eyes turned to look at him, curious.

"You know how you said that I should give more creative excuses other then using work as an excuse for a break-up..." Sasuke looked to Hinata.

Hinata looked confused about why he was asking this, "Um... Yeah?"

"What if my excuse of working late was a cover-up for another one?" He stared right into her eyes, moving his face closer to her face.

She blinked and unknowingly pursed her lips slightly. What was he talking about?

"What if the real reason was because I didn't want them? What if the real reason was because I wanted..." She could feel his warm breath on her skin, leaving a tingly sensation behind on her skin as he spoke.

"...You."

And their lips met.

* * *

**AWW! Now, wasn't the last bit cute? **

**Anyways, let us get on with it!**

**It is four minutes to midnight, and my parents say I must sleep *sighs: If only they know I stay up the majority of nights reading fanfics***

**Thanks to ByakuganHyuuga360 again! I laughed at the 'summons coins with the summoning scroll'. **

**And to Paranoia Stricken, thanks for your review! ^_^ And because of your suggestion, I will put the anonymous review up! Don't make me regret it! ;)**

**Anyways, spell check online is a bitch to work with. Because if you use it, all your italics and bold are gone. *sighs* ... So I have to correct it manually: check it on the website then change it on wordpad.**

**OMG: 11:59!**

**I better upload this!****  
**


	17. Vengeance

-Vengeance-

Uchiha Sasuke was going _down_.

He would regret the very day he tried to make fun of her.

_Oh yes_, she would make him pay.

And how _dare_ he make fun of her okaasan's flowers! Her okaasan had taken cared of those flowers; nurtured them since they were seeds! Hinata was insulted at her mother's behalf (even though her mother had not mind). Hinata felt the need that she had to represent her mother in some way.

It was bad enough that he teased her relentlessly, but to_ mock_ her mother's flowers...

It erupted something deep inside of the girl. She felt anger, maliciousness, all those 'bad emotions'! She blamed the youngest Uchiha.

There was no more 'Miss Nice Girl' from now on.

She knew she would be scolded for not respecting Sasuke (since he was older then her by a few months), but at the moment, she didn't care.

**Not. One. Bit.**

Her mother smiled at the scene of her beloved little daughter marching up to the seemingly bored young Uchiha and screaming her head off at him.

"My, my! Kids these day! Don't you agree Mikoto-san?" Hinata's mother giggled as she saw the little boy recoil at her daughter's words.

Mikoto replied by giggling with her, obviously amused by their children's childish antics.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU VERY MUCH!" Hinata was yelling now, her usually soft-spoken voice was very, very loud.

Sasuke didn't like it. Not one bit.

"OKAASAN WORKED HARD FOR THE FLOWERS!" Hinata yelled again, ignoring the fact that she would most likely me scolded after this.

"AND I-"

Hinata was stopped screaming her rants when the panicked boy covered her mouth his hand.

"Please stop screaming." He pleaded with her, his eyes sorrowful.

_He thought that if he asked her to stop screaming; she would stop. No way. He had to learn his lesson._

Hinata instinctively licked Sasuke's hand so that he could take his hand off her mouth.

It worked.

"Ugh! That is so gross!" Sasuke pulled off a mortifying face as he quickly wiped his hand onto his shirt making sounds of disgust.

"Well! That's your fault!" Hinata retorted back at him sticking her tongue out, quite pleased with his reaction.

"Oh- Why you little!" Sasuke literally attacked her. He jumped on her and they were a fidgeting mess. He kept flipping her over, and they kept rolling around and around, both fighting for dominance.

"Now, now, Sasuke! That's no way to treat a lady!"

Sasuke stopped hearing his okaasan's voice. Hinata noticed the grave expression on his face and followed to where he was looking at.

Hinata felt particularly shameful at the moment.

There was her mother with the lady that Sasuke had come in with.

Sasuke was still frozen in place, his small hands clamped on her tiny wrists.

"Come on! Let's go now! We'll arrange a playdate for you and Hinata-chan later!" Mikoto called out to her son. Her son responded by quickly getting off of the young girl that was beneath him and running to his mother.

"We'll see you soon." Mikoto smiled at Hinata and Hinata's waving mother as she left the house, with Sasuke towing behind her.

Hinata mentally groaned. Her plan had literally backfired.

She just wanted to humiliate the boy who had dared mocked her and her mother's flower so that he would _never ever_ come back. But instead, she was slightly humiliated (along with him) and she found out that he would come back for another 'playdate'.

She mentally cried in her mind and wondered what she had done to Kami to receive such torture.

* * *

**If you didn't get it by now... Um... Sasuke has to 'play' with Hinata because both their ****fathers are in a meeting (business deal) and their mothers are supervising. Sasuke LIKES her, that's why he had teased her (that's why the mothers giggled and so on). Hinata doesn't realise this, but takes his 'teasing' straight to her heart, thinking it was like him being mean to her with no reason (but there was a reason!). They're around 7/8 years old. Hinata wanted 'revenge' and tried do that by humiliating the boy... And... I think that's it.**

**BTW: I don't believe in 'Kami' but I believe in God and Jesus (I'm a christian/catholic). The reason why I used 'Kami' was purely because of the story. (Man, the only reason I'm writing this, is because I think that God would become upset with me for using 'Kami' since it is another God/Religion)**

**I wrote this story... Eh, I don't know. I just remember finishing this at around 7am and I was so tired after staying up... But I still read a few long fanfics. I just couldn't be bothered posting it because I hadn't double-checked it. But hey! Now I have! ;)**

**Thankyou kibagaaralover18 for reviewing! :3**

**ByagukanHyuuga360: Thanks for reviewing again! :) And the reason why I wrote pasta as the food was because I am a pasta lover =D And I haven't eaten it in a such a long time... A few weeks actually... *sighs* ... And yes, it is tiring to use the spell check online but I will get use to it if I want better spelling and etc ;) . I also know how you feel when you say that you stay up at 1, 2, 3AM, reading fanfics. Fanfics are the whole purpose of me pulling allnighters ;D**

**And I just want to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! Your reviews make my day! :') (wipes tears from eyes). And thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this!**


	18. Love

-Love-

Ask Rookie 9 what love was to them when they were at the young age of 12.

To Uzamaki Naruto, love was like a hot bowl of Ramen from Ichiraku's Ramen that left you feeling warm and good. Love was something precious and rare.

To Uchiha Sasuke, love did not exist for it did not last long. It was full of false dreams and hopes when in the end, it would be the one to tear you down. He had learnt his lesson well, from the massacre of his family. Love was only meant for weak people; it was a weakness.

To Haruno Sakura, love was pink and full of hearts. It left you feeling mushy all over. Love was all glittery and happy endings.

To Inuzaka Kiba, love was like a bond between a master and his loyal dog; always there for each other.

To Hyuuga Hinata, love was a blessing. Love was precious; for you could it lose very easily.

To Aburame Shino, love was simple and silent. Love was sacred in the ninja way of life.

To Yamanaka Ino, love was free and wild. Love was your stomach doing cartwheels and your heart fluttering wildly.

To Nara Shikamaru, love was troublesome and a hassle.

To Akimichi Chouji, love was like a BBQ feast; filling in every way possible.

* * *

As life went on, Rookie 9's definition on love had changed.

* * *

To Uzamaki Naruto, love was cruel and harsh. It did not last long in the shinobi world. He had learnt that the hard way when Sakura had died.

To Uchiha Sasuke, love was real and it was your weakness but it was also your strength. Love made nothing else matter as long as he had _her_; the girl who had changed his whole world.

To Haruno Sakura, love was deceiving. For she had loved but only to be rejected in the most hurtful ways ever; when_ he_ had got together with _her_, when he had married _her_. It had killed her; literally.

To Inuzaka Kiba, love was precious and holy. Because with love, you did not know what you have until you have lost it. He just wished he had confessed to _her_ before it was too late.

To Hyuuga Hinata, love was not a joke and was to be taken seriously. Love was when she was with _him_. Though love was indeed cruel; Sakura had lost her sanity due to love and in the end, she had killed herself. And her relationship with _him_ had caused Kiba to never be the same again; love was the cause of his heartbreak.

To Yamanaka Ino, love was not to be toyed with. Love demanded your attention. And if you were to ignore it; it would haunt you for the rest of your life. She had long gotten over the dark-haired avenger (who was now living his life to the full) but she ignored her heart when it longed for her teammate. It was foolish on her part, because love took revenge. He had fallen in love with one of the Sand Siblings; Temari. Her heart would pang in regret whenever she was reminded of him.

To Nara Shikamaru, love was rewarding when you took a chance. Love was what motivated him. He was glad that he took a chance with love; for he was happy with Temari and she was too. Love had not been kind to his teammates though; they were both deeply affected by love's harsh reality.

To Akimichi Chouji, love was like a dry desert with little chance of survival. If you dare try and cross it; either fail or succeed. He longed for the blond's affection; though too scared to cross the 'desert' in fears of rejection and failure because she had already failed and now she was to carry a broken heart, wandering aimlessly around the hot barren land with no hope of survival... And he could not be the one to save her; for she was lost already.

* * *

**ARGH! I don't know what to think of this one. I think it turns out a bit 'dark' during the end. but eh.**

**If you didn't get it : _her_ was Hinata and _him/he _was Sasuke (though I'm pretty sure you would've gotten the hint!) and with this part **'when he had got together with _her_, when _he_ had married _her_. It had killed her; literally.**' Um... I wasn't sure if you were going to be confused by that line. Because when it said **'It had killed **her**; literally**.' "HER" is Sakura.. Not Hinata. Okkies? And when it means '**it had killed her; literally**'****; Sakura killed herself because of the heartbreak (though I'm pretty sure you would've gotten that hint as well; but im just saying in case)**

**And I know this is preeeeettttaaaayyy angsty and you might be wondering what the hell it has to do with sasuhina.. it's all in the story.. all in the story... I mean.. it's there... Though it's not as... um... "concentrated"...UGH! I dunno how to explain it! But nonetheless; it still has sasuhina. ;)**

**I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE 18th CHAPTER! WOOOOOOTTTTT! I never thought I would make it past 5 chaps to be honest...**

**ByakuganHyuuga360: You woke up at 7:45? o.O You would not expect that from me during the holidays, whether it would be near 'back to school' or not. pft. the only time I'm awake at that time is when I'm pulling an all-nighter or some shizz like that... like what I'm doing now *sweatdrops* Gah! It's already 4:30 AM! *cries* Fanfiction is turning me into an insomniac! (hey! then I'd be more like Gaara! *swoons*) Ugh.. I only wake up that early when I have school... =.=" Ack! Even then, I only wake up at 7/7:30 AM to get ready for school and wake up my mum early to take me to school before 8 or around 8 even though school starts at what? 8:45? -.-" I'm seriously screwed up.**

**Thanks for reading! :) (gah! my chap was so short... my A/N soooo long *cries again*)**


	19. Tears

-Tears-

She was mess.

A total mess.

Her make-up was smudged. All her effort that she put up for him... Gone to waste. She didn't even _like_ make-up! Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the mascara as it ran down her face.

Did he stay with her out of pity?

Even if he did, did he not have loyalty of any sort?

It pained her to see him with another girl that she had not known, but he had _obviously_ _known so well_ if he was doing those _things_ to her.

She felt incredibly stupid. She had gotten dressed up for him and had went over to his apartment to 'surprise' him. But she was the one that had gotten the biggest surprise of all.

She had walked into his apartment and there she saw two bodies buried deep into the sheets on his bed. She had heard moans, that was obviously from a woman. What more was she to conclude from? She didn't even have to see his face to know that he cheated on her.

How come she had not known this? That he was cheating on her?

Was she that oblivious?

More tears streamed down her face as she thought of him.

She felt extremely angry at herself for being used like that. But also extremely angry at him for using her. And she felt incredibly... Stupid.

HOW DARE HE?

How dare he cheat on her?

How dare he use her?

Her crying became uncontrollable as she started to hiccup as well. She felt so weak and so pitiful.

She felt the stares of bypassers look at her with pity and some with curiosity. She would too if she was in their places.

"Hinata?" He was surprised.

She sniffled as she looked up. To say she was shocked was the understatement of the century. "What are you doing here? YOU CHEATER!" She blubbered out.

"Cheater? Why would I cheat on you?" He asked surprised, raising an eyebrow.

"I SAW YOU WITH HER! I... I WENT INTO YOUR APARTMENT! AND! AND I SAW YOU IN BED WITH HER!" She screamed out between sobs; ignoring her logic that she had just 'seen him' a little over 15 minutes ago.

"My apartment?" He sounded so confused.

If she wasn't a crying mess right now, she'd bet that he either playing dumb to get or he didn't know that she knew about 'it'.

"I haven't been in my apartment in since yesterday morning. Naruto's been-" Realization struck the man. "Naruto." He growled out, obviously mad.

"Hinata. Get up." Sasuke said, his voice firm and strict.

Hinata sniffled some more as she slowly got up with Sasuke's help.

"I... I don't want to hear your-" She was cut off.

"That idiot has been using my apartment for the weekend because his apartment was flooded." Sasuke explained to his girlfriend.

"S-So... You're not ch-cheating on me?" Hinata slowly asked, her tears drying, as she looked up into his dark eyes. She got what he had implied; the two people she saw in his bed... Was not him at all. More likely, Naruto and his 'companion'.

"No Hinata. Why the hell would I cheat on you? Only an idiot would. And I'm not an idiot." Sasuke murmured, comforting Hinata.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke muttered as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"O-Okay..." Hinata whispered, feeling very glad that Sasuke didn't cheat on her.

"We'll go over to my apartment and..." Sasuke growled once more. "... When I get my hands on Naruto..." Sasuke started muttering things that Hinata couldn't hear; but she was sure that whatever he was saying was not good for Naruto.

They caught a taxi to Sasuke's apartment and soon they were at his doorstep.

Sasuke opened the door with his keys and grabbed Hinata to follow him.

Hinata sniffled once more; what if Sasuke was lying about it? What if Sasuke _did_ cheat on her, but he was blaming it on Naruto?

'NO! He wouldn't do that!' She mentally berated on herself for thinking that.

"Shh..." Sasuke whispered to her, as he pulled her closer as they went to his bedroom door.

Together, they opened the door to see two bodies snuggled deep in the sheets.

Hinata gave a slight smile; Sasuke hadn't cheated on her. There was proof.

"NARUTO!" The two bodies in the bed had jolted upright at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"What the hell are you doing in _my_ bed? I let you use_ my_ apartment while yours was flooded. But man... You took things way over the line! I'm going to have to get a fucking new bed. What the hell?" Sasuke ranted off, purposely embarrassing Naruto.

"Naruto? I thought you said this was your apartment!" Naruto's blonde companion exclaimed, obviously very embarrassed.

"Hehehe... About that..." Naruto trailed off.

"Naruto. You're buying me a new bed. And fucking get dressed. You're disgusting." Sasuke said sternly.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the hand as he dragged her to his bathroom outside the bedroom.

"Here..." Sasuke murmured as he grabbed a clean wash cloth for her to use.

Hinata giggled when she heard Naruto scrambling around in Sasuke's bedroom while the girl screamed at Naruto.

"I'm never doing Naruto a favour. Ever." Sasuke stated to his girlfriend who just smiled back at me.

"I'm just glad that you're still with me." Hinata smiled slightly as she felt her eyes well up with tears; tears of happiness.

"I love you, y'know that?" Sasuke murmured as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." Hinata whispered as she leaned forward to give Sasuke another kiss.

* * *

**Okaaaay... I seriously don't know what to think of this one... I don't think I gave enough time into this one... To be considered... Good... But... Eh... I still wrote it and I can't be bothered writing another one in since I put in so much 'effort'. **

**ByakguanHyuuga360: Thanks for your review! And LOL, *sneaks off to dye hair red and get LOTS AND LOTS of eyeliner***

**GOT TO GO! dad is being mad! noooo!**


	20. My Inspiration

-My Inspiration-

My name is Uchiha Sasuke.

I was born from a very well-off, famous family. I have come from a long line of Uchihas and my family is known from it's prestigious past. My father is the owner of a multi-billionaire company called 'Sharingan'. My mother was a former model; famous in every way possible with her alluring looks, but gave it all up to be with my father. My brother works part-time as a model and is very famous for his looks as well; he has recently just successfully launched his new fashion company 'Akatsuki' with the help of his friends.

And what is my profession?

I'm a musician. I do part-time modelling as a side job as well (our family is known for our good looks). I'm always number one in the music charts, but that's mostly due to the fact that most 'good singers' are actually full-time models; so they only do the occasional song once in a while.

But lately... I've been lacking some inspiration.

Usually, I would be full of inspiration. I'd always think about my current lifestyle and my feelings and different outlooks on things... And then words would just flow by themselves.

Unfortunately for me... My method in writing my music did not work this time.

Anything I try to write on paper ends up forced, useless, crappy, strained, the list could go on. I was unhappy with my work and it had been a few months since I had released a new album.

So that's why I'm on a two-week long cruise to 'regain some inspiration'. Frankly, I think it's a cheap-shot from my manager, Hatake Kakashi.

The first day was awful. So far, I've been bombarded by recently divorced women (also known as 'cougars'. That thought alone makes me shiver in horror), flighty teenage fangirls who can't keep their hands off me and flirty single women in their twenties. They all can't grasp the definition of 'NO'. Can't they tell they've been rejected? Apparently not. Persistence does not pay off in this case.

Apparently, while I've been brooding over this fact, I had not noticed I collided into someone.

That 'someone' gasped as they fell to the ground.

"Sorry." I muttered, not feeling very sorry when I realised she was a female. Damn, now she was going to attempt to rape me; why must I be so damned?

To my surprise, she did nothing of that sort.

She just stayed on the ground, seemingly dumbstruck. As if that had never happened before... And I realised why when she looked up to me.

She was absolutely breathtaking. And no, I'm not talking about girls that eat bunny food, have botox injections, wear the newest fashion and needs a whole team of stylists to look 'breathtaking'.

She was wore a colourful sarong as a 'dress'. She looked stunning it in, especially since her curves were so heavily enhanced in it. Her face had been untouched by make-up; but she didn't need it.

I held out my hand to pull her up.

"I'm... I'm so sorry!" She said, a light tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't looking." I muttered. I was in disbelief. Wasn't she suppose to sprout out her proclamations of love to me? Or... Seduce me? I was slightly disappointed that she didn't do anything to me, not that I'd admit it to anyone.

"I'm still very sorry." She said softly, looking into my eyes.

Her eyes... They were white with a lavender hue to it. Was she a Hyuuga? They all had some sort of genetic disorder that made their eyes white.

I knew a Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga. He's quite strict and formal; but a good model. He's known for never smiling or even showing emotions on his face other than annoyance.

It didn't matter is she was, or was not. Because I was already captured in her looks.

"Sasuke. My name's Sasuke." I said, holding out my hand to her.

She shook it with a smile gracing her lips, "My name's Hinata."

And I found my inspiration.

_We made plans to kiss the sun at night_

_Hopeless dreamers, hopeless types_

_Shedding skin you show your beauty scars_

_Don't forget me or who you are_

_You know this don't feel right_

_Who knows what we feel?_

_I just met you, I can read your thoughts_

_What they tell me is what I want_

_I'll keep you guessing keep you wanting more_

_'Cos where we're going no one knows_

_You know this don't feel right_

_Who knows this could feel right_

_I just met you, I swear I read your thoughts_

_So don't forget me or what you want_

_Light up the stage, make your move, give me something_

_So I can dance in your light and to your rhythm_

_Soon it unfolds who we are in this masquerade of stars_

_Tear off the mask, the face you hide is what I'm missing_

_We made plans to kiss the sun at night_

_Hopeless dreamers, hopeless times_

_One was turning, one was standing still_

_I won't forget what was promised here_

_You know this don't feel right_

_Who knows what we feel?_

Hinata and I had made some very memorable memories during the two weeks of the cruise. I won't be forgetting her very soon. And I don't think neither will she.

* * *

**So in the end, they meet a lot of times... And then fall more in love and get married. DONE. SIMPLE. They have lots of kids and a happy marriage!**

**Yay! Whoopy for them... (ooh... wait... I forgot you can't read my sarcasm..)**

**Well.. you get the idea, right? Okay... So that might not actually happen (the 'they meet lots of time. fall more in love. get married. lots of kids. happy marriage) but it's not a 'one time thing' they 'fall in love' okay? Well... that's what I think. *everyone sweatdrops* Eh... It's up to you to decide what happens at the end.**

**ByakuganHyuuga360: Yosh! I am on a roll! ;) ... See! You don't even have to wait for the 'plus 24 hour period' before I upload another chap!**

**kibagaaralover18: I shall take note of trying to update more often! *sighs at thinking about how much writing has to be done if that was to happen* And thanks for your review, I really enjoyed your insights! Eh... Maybe I'll write another chappie sometime tonight (TONIGHT because I won't have time during the day as I will be sleeping due to my all-nighter)... But then again, on Saturdays we usually go out to eat... Oh wells.. Just have to be another allnighter then )**

**Thanks for everyone who has faved, subscribed and reviewed!**

**Maan... It's already 7:30AM... This took me over two hours... :/ And now I'm feeling guilty coz my A/N notes are sooo long. I don't get it when the author goes 'no one reads a/n notes.. blah blah blah...' coz I ALWAYS read the a/n notes (even if their long) (most of the times)... I must be weird then :S**


	21. Never Again

-Never Again-

He would never let a petty emotion of 'love' be a weakness for him.

She would always strive for affection and longed for love.

He would never forgive his brother for what he had done.

She would always seek for acceptance from her family; always forgiving them, even when they had wronged her.

He would never make an effort to help anyone other then himself.

She would always think of others first instead of herself.

He would never let himself voluntarily get closer with others.

She would always make an effort to make bonds with everyone.

He would never let his guard down with anyone.

She would always be willing to trust people.

He would never be weak again.

She would always aim to approve; but she was still weak.

He would never have his childhood innocence back.

She would always be the innocent girl every knew, even if she had blood on her hands.

Never again would he lose everyone he had loved. He had lost his whole clan; his grandfather, his grandmother, his uncles, his aunties, his cousins... And he had to avenge his clan by killing his own brother; he truly had lost everything. He never wanted to feel that weak again.

She was literally the opposite of what he was now. And in some ways, she reminded him of his childhood innocence before the massacre.

And he felt the need to protect her; so she would never fall like he did.

* * *

**Okay... This seems heaps short... But meh. I wasn't 'inspired' that much *starts laughing* Do you get it? "INSPIRED!" *LMAO* Ahahahahahahha! *gets stared at* Does anyone get it? Y'know: 'inspired'! *silence* ... *sighs* Coz the last chapter was the them 'My Inspiration'! *****hears forced laughs*... FINE THEN! Be like that! You will never be happy if you don't get the funny stuff of life!**

**:P**

**ByakuganHyuuga360: .. Um... I think... Well... I've pulled way too many all-nighters and for some reason; I think I'm addicted to all-nighters.. As funny as it may seem... I think you did better with your 'almost all nighter' then me... My first time I was too tired and just fell asleep at 3am. I'm glad you find my A/N's so amusing but do you know the amount of pressure you've put on me by saying that? And now I'll be self concious of my A/N's =.=" ... Great (that there was sarcasm if you didn't know... Which most likely you won't... Because you can't hear sarcasm when you read this...) But eh... Right now, I feel slightly tired because I only got to sleep at 8am only to be awoken at 11:45am... :/ and I have a heap of chores to do... So I'll be going now!**


	22. Online

**Disclaimer: (as I said before in the first chap, I do not own Naruto, so all I need to say is...) I don't own the song/lyrics of anything posted here! I forgot to mention before in chap 'inspiration' that the song was not mine! -.-" how stupid of me. BTW. the song was 'plans' by 'birds of tokyo'. and I don't own this song either (and I'm aware I only used 3 verses). It's 'almost love' by Jessica Jarell.**

-Online-

_**Race home,**_

_**Open the door,**_

_**Run upstairs,**_

_**Throw my bag on the floor,**_

_**Log on, 2 seconds later,**_

_**I get a message from you saying 'Hey Baby',**_

She fumbled with her keys before she managed to open the door. "Hey Hanabi! Neji's not here! He's going to Tenten's house! He might be late for dinner!" She called out before her sister could say anything to her.

She ran up the stairs, ignoring her sisters questions, nearly smashing into a wall at the speed she was running at. She turned to the left and ran down the corridor to where her room was.

As she entered the room, she opened up her sleek Macbook air and turned it on.

The dark-haired beauty giggled; feeling quite jittery as she waited for the Messenger to log in.

And as soon as she was logged in...

_**S-UCHisLife:**__ Hey_

_**Been going crazy thinking bout you all day,**_

_**So much to tell you, boy I feel the same way,**_

_**Can't wait to see you,**_

_**Just you and I cuz every night**_

_**I'm thinking what it would be like.**_

She let out a small squeal of excitement.

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ Hi :)_

She didn't have to wait long for his reply; for it came almost instantaneously.

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ I miss U._

A smile formed on her lips; she always loved it when he said that he missed her. It made her feel wanted and special.

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ Miss U more :P_

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ Miss U most._

She lightly bit her lower lip; knowing that she was defeated.

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ Fine. U win._

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ ...This time._

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ I'll always win. Sorry about that *sarcasm*_

Hinata smiled at this. She found it cute when he was like that.

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ C U L8R?_

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ Can't wait :)_

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ What R we going 2 do?_

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ It's a surprise._

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ At least tell me something!_

What would they do tonight? Where was he taking her out to eat? Were they going to the movies? A walk in the park? The list was endless.

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ What's the point of it being a surprise if I tell you something?_

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ ... _

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ GTG. sorry._

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ HW?_

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ Obvs. Don't U have any?_

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ Not as much as U :P _

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_: _No need to rub it in._

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**__ Just be glad that you're smart so that you can do your HW more quickly ;)_

_****__**S-UCHisLife**_:_ yeah yeah. I'm so glad *sarcasm*. NEways. I'll call U L8R._

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace:**_ _K :)_

_****__**S-UCHisLife **_has logged out.

_**S.U'sSunnyPlace had logged out.**_

_**I get a rush, more than a crush, almost love,**_

_**Makes me feel high, every time I think about us.**_

_**Even though we talk every day I still can't get enough,**_

_**I'm not opposed, getting kinda close, almost love.**_

Turning off her laptop, she turned to her homework at hand.

A few hours flew by quickly; her mind on auto-pilot as she completed her homework.

She was surprised when she realised that she had finished her homework; she was just so out of it.

It was just that...

She was so excited. A bit _too _excited.

She was too excited from waiting for him to call. She was too excited from waiting for their date.

She blamed him for her jitteriness.

Her little sister called her relationship with him 'cute' but 'obsessive' because of their compulsion to be with each other so much.

Her older brother called her relationship with him 'unnatural'. Hanabi just dubbed Neji 'jealous' because Hinata 'hogged' the phone so often.

Her father called her relationship with him... Actually... He didn't say anything about her relationship with him; other then the fact that he approved of her choice. He was never around much to take interests in anything that she did, Hinata thought bitterly.

But Hinata dismissed that thought as she travelled back to her previous thoughts.

Did they really depend on each other so much?

Was it... Love?

They were both sensible, responsible type of people. They weren't like others; that would go 'ILY!' or 'Love you!' after a just knowing each other and deciding to date. They didn't go 'I love you' or anything even when they had been on more then 'a few dates'. Because the word love was something serious to them; to be taken seriously. Not to be used carelessly.

So she wondered... Could it be love?

She knew she liked him. And he liked her. Was there something more?

The familiar sound of a phone ringing brought Hinata out of her thoughts.

Instantly, a grin was plastered all over her face as she answered the phone.

"Hi Sasuke." Hinata smiled into the phone, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't have known she was smiling.

"I could've been a random person you know."

"But you're not..." Hinata countered.

"Still."

"Did you do your homework?" She changed the topic.

"Not even going to say you miss me?"

"I do miss you!"

"You sure have a unique way of showing it."

"I really do miss you."

"I know that."

"Then why do you tease me Sasuke?"

"Don't act like you don't like it."

There was as silent pause.

"Well-" Hinata was interruppted.

"HINATA! GET OFF THE PHONE! I NEED TO TALK TO MY FRIENDS! I AGREE WITH NEJI NOW! YOU GUYS TALK TO MUCH!"

"Hanabi? Give me a minute please!" Hinata was blushing heavily now.

The phone clicked; signalling that Hanabi had put the phone down... For now.

"Sorry Sasuke!"

"Nah. It's okay."

"I... I..." _think I love you! _"I'm sorry!"

"No probs. I'll text you."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye." She could almost see his smirk as he said that.

Then the phone clicked once more.

Hinata gave a heavy sigh as she rested upon her bed and pulled out her phone from her backpack.

A chime from her phone indicated that she had a new message.

**S: hey**

**H: sorry about that**

**S: dw. **

**H: hanabi can b annoying**

**S: dont remind me. she pulled me in 4 a 'questioning' when U introduced me as UR bf**

**H: she just gets a bit worried...**

**S: U know that's unnatural.**

**H: i really do miss U**

**S: i know that**

**H: arrogant much?**

**S: how can i not be with a face like mine?**

Hinata was stunned momentarily; what was she suppose to reply him with? So she put in the first thing that came to her mind.

**H: these txts R costing me!**

**S: that's rich; coming from you.**

Sasuke had made a point; she was rich... And not just 'rich'. Filthy rich.

**H: U make me nervous :/**

**S: i'm still trying 2 think if that's bad or good**

**H: me 2 :/ say something else!**

**S: i'll pick U up after dinner? or b4?**

**H: after. hanabi's complaining how i'm nvr there.**

**S: am i keeping U away from UR family?**

**H: would my answer matter to U?**

**S: most likely not. all i care about is how much time i spend w/ U.**

Hinata blushed at this. But nonetheless, she typed her response.

**H: wow. UR such a romantic**

**S: is that sarcasm im hearing?**

**H: U can hear over txts?**

**S: it is. **

**H: UR rubbing off on me. i cant help it.**

**H: NEways... i srsly GTG. gotta shower and make dinner.**

**S: UR sister cant make dinner?**

**H: U want my house 2 burn down?**

**S: uh.. no?**

**H: then i make dinner.**

**S: ..fine then. i'll C U L8R.**

**H: okkies then. bye! cant wait.**

With that, Hinata put her phone down and arranged clothes for herself to wear.

Hinata took a quick shower and before you know it, she was out and about.

Hinata hurried to the kitchen before her sister would complain about dinner.

It was so funny how she and Sasuke had gotten together, she mused as she got out the ingredients for dinner.

Their teachers had given them the personal emails of the students of a private boy school that the school was associated with. And in turn, their own personal emails were given to them.

At first, most students had objected because of 'privacy issues' and 'invasion of privacy', but they were just told to tell the teachers if anyone did anything inappropiate.

The assignment was to get to know each other using the internet. To be more social over the web; not that most of them weren't.

They were given two weeks for this assignment. After it was finished, they were to write a report about it and what they had learnt about the 'other person' and if they decided to continue 'talking' with each other. Some girls had taken it to the next level and actually swapped phone numbers with each other (which Hinata had eventually done).

Some of them actually met with them, though unlike Hinata, more than half didn't have quite pleasing results.

Hinata was just slightly thankful over that fact that she and Sasuke did manage to get along.

This led Hinata to some other thoughts of what had occured before.

Did... Did she really love Sasuke?

Sure... They couldn't spend a day without each other.

Sure... They met up nearly every single night.

Sure... They talked every single day; whether it was on the phone, SMS or using messenger.

Sure... They couldn't imagine life without each other.

Sure... They-

Hinata cut herself off her thoughts.

It was so _damn _obvious.

She loved his duck-butt hair. She loved his handsome face. She loved how he held her tight in his arms. She loved how possessive he was with her. She loved how he handled her with so much care; as if she could break any moment. She loved how he wasn't afraid to be himself around her. She loved how they talked to each other so much. She loved how they could talk about just anything with each other.

**She loved him.**

But how was she going to tell him that?

Using her _oh so_ rational mind... Hinata concluded that she would have to tell him soon... Maybe tonight?

But than again... It was a rather big step to make, wasn't it?

Maybe she should put it off? Tomorrow perhaps? Maybe even the next week?

Who was she kidding? If she had that sort of attitude, she would never get to tell him how she felt.

At that thought, she was determined to tell him that _tonight_, whether he accepted her feelings or not.

It was that night when Hinata proclaimed her love to Sasuke.

She got the biggest shock of her life when he said that he loved her too.

* * *

**Gah! ARGHHH! So frustrated with this story because I'm using so much 'messenger', 'phone', and 'sms' chat! GRRR -.-" I find that frustrating... SO MUCH.**

**And on top of that.. I'm so tired... Pulling an all nighter is not that easy. Especially when you have a big comfy bed... *stares dreamily at bed***

**im not sure if you got the theme.. but in my grouchy tired state. i dont really care.****This took me over FOUR FREAKING HOURS to write.**

**And I did try really hard to concentrate. Truly. I did..****And just now I realised I still haven't used spellcheck.**

**Great.. just great..**

**And if you can't tell that's sarcasm, well, I can't be bothered with correcting you; simply coz I'm tired.**

**I know I have more things to say; but I'm forgetting them... Being tired makes me forgetful. Eh.. If I remember it, I'll write it down next time (that is, if it still has importance).**

**ByakuganHyuuga360: Yes.. I do quite believe it was quite ironic . (I quite like the word 'quite'. It justs so quite... Quite.. Sorry.. Can't help myself.. Quite. Sorry. Now I should just be kicking myself. "Quite"! ARGH! my obsession with the word quite is quite troublesome.. And now quite doesn't even feel like a real word.. I'm writing it too much.. See! That's what happens) And yes, I could do with a two-week vacation and skip the first week of school... But alas, that will most likely never ever happen.. *cries in the corner of a room* BTW, did I ever mention I always look forward to your reviews? If not, then: I always look forward to your review! ^_^**

**AND TO EVERYONE ELSE OUT THERE! I CAN SEE HOW MANY OF YOU ARE READING THIS! And yet! There are only a handful of kind people that dare to review! Now, I do love it when someone favourites... BUT NOT TO CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'story alert'! I cry! Are my stories not worthy for your attention? IF SO, take pity in your kind hearts and leave me a review that says 'I HATE YOUR STORIES! YOU ARE SUCH A CRAPPY WRITER!' . I wouldn't even mind that! Am I that pitiful? *cries again***

**Okay... Now I've gotten my little rant out.. I shall finally spellcheck this entire thing. (though that doesn't mean it's always grammatically correct!)**

**OH WAIT WAIT! I know what I forgot! __****S-UCHisLife and S.U'sSunnyPlace. ****I dare you to try and figure out what it means. I think Hinata's username would be easier to figure out... But hehe.. I think it's clever with Sasuke's name.. hehe... I'll tell you in the next chap. and I am absolutely pissed. how come they let _S.U'sSunnyPlace_ but they wont let me use a dot where the dash is: __****S-UCHisLife ****and underline does not work, so i couldn't use that to show the difference between sasuke and hinata during the texting. so i had to use 's' and 'h'. WTF is wrong with fanfiction, huh? **

**********and yes... I do realise that this A/N has taken over 1000 words.. wow...**


	23. Failure

-Failure-

They were quite similar in their own ways.

He had failed at being as talented and strong as Itachi. His father had shown obvious disgust to him; his words ringing through the air 'You will _never_ be as talented as Itachi'.

She had failed at being as talented and strong as her 'nii-san' and her _younger_ sister. Her father called her weak and pitiful; not worthy for the Hyuuga name. She was truly a failure.

The massacre had change absolutely everything. Yes, their similarities would still be similar; but their reasons different.

He had failed at protecting his clan, his family, his parents. He still blamed himself... If only he could've protected them.

She had failed at protecting herself against the physical, mental and verbal abuse from her family. She had believed their words when they called her 'weak' and 'useless'.

He had failed at breaking his bonds. He deemed it as a weakness. So in the end, he just had enough and left.

She had failed at breaking her bonds. She did not deem bonds a weakness, more of a strength actually, but she was ordered by her father not to have any type of emotional attachment to anything or anyone. Too bad she couldn't even do that.

They were so similar... Yet so different.

He still hadn't been able to kill his own brother. His plans foiled once more, when Naruto came after him and actually succeeding in taking Sasuke back to Konoha.

When they had first met, he had called her the failure of the Hyuuga Clan.

She had snapped when he said that.

She did not shout or yell. It was actually more chilling and more frightening when she spoke calmly to him.

"You too are the failure."

And he had known exactly what she meant. It had hurt him that someone had actually said that aloud.

He wondered if she hurt every time someone called her a 'failure' or put her down.

The next day, she went to seek him out to apologise to him.

Imagine how shocked she was when Sasuke had told her that she was right; he was a failure.

Her emotions were a turmoil. She felt her heart pang.

And together, they cried in each others arms.

Together, they relied on each other for comfort and for support.

Together, they succeeded in what was needed.

They didn't listen to what others said about them; simply because it did not matter to them anymore.

Because in each others eyes; they weren't failures.

* * *

**(maaan. I can already bet that my AN note will be as long as my fic)**

**Yah! I know that was short as, but I think the theme 'failure' is quite(do you guys remember 'quite' from the last chap?) cliche. I mean, seriously, do you know how many fics I've read that has something to do with her being a failure in order for her to get with someone? I know it is necessary in fics for Hinata to be a failure (unless she is OOC). But I'm tired of reading fics where Sasuke is all like 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL!' when Hinata tries to comfort him or some shizz like that and than she goes something like 'actually... Uchiha-san. I do know what you feel. My mother died when I was young, and I was always considered weak by my father. My younger sister can defeat me easily. Hanabi and Neji hate me..' etc. etc. Maan.. that peeves me off so much; but I'll give you a pass if it's an extremely good fic. and who knows? I might be a hypocrite and actually use that line (the horror!)**

**ByakuganHyuuga360: I did actually think of Sasuke going ' Yeah. Your house can burn down. and than you can live with me.' But then I couldn't be bothered writing more than I needed to (W00t! Shikamaru moment!) . And hot damn. I didn't think anyone would figure my usernames out that quickly *cries anime tears* I mean... I thought I was so clever... D': .. Apparently.. I'm not... As you so graciously proved. You were right about S.U'sSunnyPlace: Sasuke Uchiha's Sunny Place (still pretty kawaii if you think about it ;) (in my opinion)) And yes: S-UCHisLife: Is Sasuke Uchiha is Life.. (but I was thinking more on the lines of the fangirl state: eg. fangirls: I can't live without Sasuke-KUUUN! He is LIFE! And being the arrogant dude he was: he uses that... do you get me?) and I think it's pretty clever if you forget the dash, it reads: Such is Life. And that. Is what I think is a statement that would come from emo/depressed/i'mtoocoolforyou/alwaysbored Sasuke. Coz if you think about it: 'such is life' is such a depressing term to use. Anyways... already 15 minutes to midnight and I want to upload it before a new day starts ;)**

**And I need to get some sleep. I can't always live on four hours of sleep after staying up the whole night :/ pft. I wish.**


	24. Rebirth

-Rebirth-

_"Sh-Shinji! No!" Small streams of water trickled down her face._

_"Please! Please don't die on me! Not yet!" She screamed at him, feeling regret._

_"H-Hina... I... I love you." The dark-haired male murmured, feeling coldness creep in._

_"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Hina screamed as she clutched onto him._

_"I... I'm so sorry." His voice barely came out a whisper; but she still heard._

"_No! No!" She pressed her lips onto his cold lips, as if she was trying to fight against reality; as if he was still alive._

_Why did she not notice him sooner?_

_Why did she ignore her feelings for him so much?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

_They were ninjas for goodness sakes! She should've known that she had to leap at every opportunity or it would be wasted. When they were raised as ninjas; it was well known that they had a shorter life span because of their dangerous lives._

_Why was she so stupid?_

_And now, when she had wanted to pursue her relationship with him... The war started._

_And now, he was dead._

"_In our next lives, lets hope that we don't make the same mistakes." Hina whispered, half to herself and half to her dead lover, as she pulled out one of the kunais that were deeply embedded in his body._

_And she prayed that history wouldn't repeat with them as she plunged the already bloody kunai into her heart._

* * *

"Lady Uchiha! Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby boy!" The midwife gave the crying baby to his mother.

"What would you like to call him?" The midwife asked.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"Sir! Your wife has just finished giving birth!" The servant said as he opened the door to the private study.

The man nodded as he swiftly got up and hurried to the bedroom of his wife.

He was greeted with the loud cries of the newborn child.

"Hiashi... I want to name her." His wife requested, her tired eyes looking at her husband. Relief washed upon her face when her husband nodded to her request.

"Her name will be Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

**I know it's extremely short; the dateme contest for this month is currently keeping me extremely busy.. I'm such a n00b with drawing with paint. Sucks even more when you don't even have a proper mouse *curses at the laptop*. Argh.. You don't know how many times I wanted to just chuck my laptop out the window.. If you live with me, you can hear me screaming at my drawing. Yeah.. and me mumbling' Why? Why must you be sooo cruel?" ... Yeah... But I'm not gonna back out. Even though my drawing looks pretty fugly (I was never good with art).. I've spent more than 10 hours on it.. And it still looks pretty crappy... :/ Pft, I've put too much time in it to back out. So sorry! Updates will be slower; unless I can miracously finish the drawing before 8AM.. I doubt it... But meh... I still got 4 hours; let's see what we can do with that!**

**kibagaaralover: the song is 'Plans' by 'Birds of Tokyo' in the chapter 'Inspiration'. And yes, I dislike it extremely when I have to use that sort of chats (texts, sms, messenger) and I don't really like it when I read it unless it's short... But hey, I was lazy and I couldn't be bothered thinking of another way of doing it (inner chibi concious: bad authoress! bad authoress! me: pft. you're lucky I even update). Meh, when school starts; no more all nighters unless I have last minute assignments. I'll just go back to sleeping at 3am ;) . Yay! No pressure =D You people are awesome! and ohmygosh: THAT's the word to describe quite! "sophisticated" Man, even the word sophisticated sounds so 'sophisticated'. And don't worry! I don't mind it if you ramble ;)**

**ByakuganHyuuga360: AND YAY! Someone thinks I'm clever (other than myself) W00T! W00T! 'Such is life' reminds you of 'bushrangers'? o.O ... interesting... Hey! that reminds me of this game: You have two or more people and you start off with a random word, and the other person has to say the first thing that comes to their mind. It's actually quite funny ^_^ always has me in stiches afterwards. (bushrangers remind me: australian backout and Ned Kelly.. Ooo! and Ned Kelly: tin man!) And aww.. Really? Leaving the best for last *eyes get all sparkly* You're the best! *hugs* **


	25. Breaking Away

-Breaking Away-

To be with him, she had to leave everything.

To leave everything, she had to be stronger.

To be stronger, she had to be independent.

To be independent, she had to break away.

She was forever to be known as the runaway.

She was forever to be known as the mistress of a missing-nin.

She was forever to be known as the wife of a powerful ninja.

She was forever to be known as the mother of one of the most powerful children ever.

She was forever to be known as the only person to escape the Hyuuga's life.

She was forever to be known as someone who had escaped the fate of being a Hyuuga.

But she didn't mind, because she loved him; and would do anything for him.

She didn't mind, because she knew she was was happy with him and their two children; nothing could harm them as long as they were together.

She didn't mind, because she never liked the way of the Hyuuga; for they were cruel and unkind to their own people.

She didn't mind because she was setting an example for other Hyuugas; that they actually had a chance to be free and happy.

Sometimes... To be free and happy...

You had to break the rules.

You had to make your own rules.

You had to make your own decisions.

You had to choose your own path.

You had to break away.

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

**Yeah. Super short. But I want this uploaded on Australia Day. So meh, I can't write more with only 10 minutes to spare. This thing already took me 15-20 minutes. Bleh. I suck at using that type of writing style (too much thinking of what exactly you need to write). **

**ByakuganHyuuga360: Meh.. I gave up on the painting. Even after I spent over 12 hours trying to do it.. It looked uber crappy. If someone just gave it a glance; they would think it took 15 minutes to draw it. So instead, I'm sketching it xD... And it is wayy quicker. That is the last time I'm ever gonna use paint :P. And happy Australia Day to you too! =D ! Though... there's only 6 minutes of Australia day left... Eh...**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, SUBSCRIBED AND READ THIS! I LOVE YOUUUUUU! (and no.. i'm not a pedophile..) You guys are the greatest!**

**5 minutes to midnight ;)**

**P.S You guys do know, that Hinata ran away with Sasuke in this fic? Yes.. Good. :)**


	26. Forever and a day

I don't own the lyrics/music :P

-Forever and a day-

_This romeo is bleeding_  
_But you can't see his blood_  
_It's nothing but some feelings_  
_That this old dog kicked up  
__It's been raining since you left me_  
_Now I'm drowning in the flood_  
_You see I've always been a fighter_  
_But without you I give up  
_  
_Like the way it's meant to be_  
_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_  
_But baby, that's just me  
_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_  
_Till the heavens burst and_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you - Always  
_

_Now your pictures that you left behind_  
_Are just memories of a different life_  
_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_  
_One that made you have to say goodbye_  
_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_  
_To touch your lips, to hold you near_  
_When you say your prayers try to understand_  
_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_  
_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_  
_To say to you till the end of time  
_

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
_

_If you told me to cry for you_  
_I could_  
_If you told me to die for you_  
_I would_  
_Take a look at my face_  
_There's no price I won't pay_  
_To say these words to you  
_

_Well, there ain't no luck_

_In these loaded dice_  
_But baby if you give me just one more try_  
_We can pack up our old dreams_  
_And our old lives  
__We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_  
_Till the heavens burst and_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you - Always  
_

_"Always" - Bon Jovi_

* * *

I regret what I did that day Hinata.

I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you.

I would do anything to turn back time and take back what I did.

I am such a fool.

And that's my fault.

I am just human.

Just a man.

I do have flaws.

And I do make my mistakes.

Everyday, I think, what could've happened with _us_, if I didn't do what I did.

And everyday, I regret it.

I took things for granted.

I took _you_ for granted.

And now I'm paying for my mistake.

Our relationship lost.

No point in trying to be 'just friends'.

Becuase our friendship can not be fixed; already broken beyond repair.

And I always wondered why I did that.

**Why I cheated on you.**

You were perfect.

In every single way.

But I wanted more.

I was greedy.

I did not see what was in front of my eyes.

I did not see what a treasure you were.

Not until you left.

I'm tired of making excuses to you.

Because I know that you won't hear me out.

Simply because you don't want to hear me pathetic excuses.

Simply because you don't want to trust me with your heart.

Simply because you don't want to have your heart broken again.

I'm tired of trying to win you back.

Because you've already moved on.

And I don't want to break a relationship up.

I don't want to make a commotion.

Because in the end, I wasn't the one to save you.

Because he was the one who rescued you.

He was the one who saved you.

You're with him now.

And he'll never leave you.

He will never break your heart.

He will _always_ protect you.

Not like me.

_You_ were the one to leave me.

Because I _broke _your heart.

I just didn't see how precious you were.

How ironic.

Him and I.

We are polar opposites in every single way.

And I would never have thought that you would end up with him.

Because it didn't seem plausible.

It seeemed impossible.

But now you're happy with him.

He makes you happy.

You have a happy life.

You are content.

You are satisfied.

And I...

I wish I could say I was happy for you.

That you found someone that you could trust.

Someone that would actually love you and never betray you.

But I'm always wishing I was the one beside you.

The one to say 'I love you'.

The one you would lay with at night.

The one you trust your heart with.

But I'm not the one beside you.

My bestfriend is...

I hope you have a happy marriage Hinata.

Even though I hate the fact that we're not together anymore...

...I know you are in good hands.

Because you can always depend on Sasuke.

To make you happy.

To make you whole again.

And I'll always be sorry...

But you know...

I'll always love you for forever and a day...

* * *

**To be truthful... I have never ever listened to that song... Heck. The only song I know and have listened to by Bon Jovi is 'eye of the tiger'. **

**Ooo! And I bet it was a surprise at the end when you realised it was Naruto's POV.. right?**

**Yesh. I know I'm evil... *mwahahahahahhah* **

**kibagaaralover18: yesh. I do agree rebirth would sound like a pretty good start to 'a great story'.. but knowing me... meh... I'll just probably leave it there as a 'one-shot' coz I'm too lazy to make it into an 'actually story'. Though when writing a few of these themes, I considered making them into a 'actually fic' with you know... heaps of chaps and stuff.. But then I just couldn't be bothered. =.=" too lazy for my own good. Thanks for reviewing again by the way ^_^ **

**ByakuganHyuuga360****: My sketch... turned out okay-ish.. I suppose. I think in total.. In just took me two or three hours to do in total... (and that's including me doing other random stuff while sketching).. And it looks wayy better then my paint picture (which took plus 12 hours)... Eh.. That's not saying much (coz I draw pretty crappy). But there is so much pencil marks on them that I can't erase... *sweatdrops* and I can't be bothered wasting my time on photo edit sites to get pencil marks and etc. off of the pic. And guess what! I used the same drawing (the same piece of paper) to make another drawing ^.^ cheating... sorta... All I did was change the normal clothes into a kimono and change the book writing (you'll get the 'book part' when I upload the pic) and just changed the background a bit. It's not exactly good... But meh. It was great fun drawing it =D I haven't uploaded it yet... Because I want to upload it with the story (that I will eventually write). But that means I have to write the story soon -.-" and it's my first time participating in the 'dateme contest'! w00t! I'm pretty sure I've read the guidelines more than three times coz I'm so worried I'll break the rules or something... *coughs* Am I breaking any rules? Anyways... I've collected my books from school today! So yay! But then tommorow I have to wake up at 6:30 to go to work with mum... puh-leeze.. It's nearly 1am already. Pft. I'm probably just gonna keep on sleeping when mum wakes me up. I'll tell you what happens tommorow in my next update (which hopefully WILL be tommorow.. if I find time to write it.. I'm already plotting a story in my head)**

OKKIES! if you've subscribed. You will probably see 'two emails about the update' .That's because I deleted it once I just uploaded it coz I found out the lyrics were all weird and over the place... and I had to fix it up. Sorry about that!


	27. Lost and Found

-Lost and Found-

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me**_

_**"You Found Me"**_

_**-The Fray**_

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I pushed you away.

I'm sorry that you were hurt by my actions.

When all you were trying to do was help.

I guess you would want an explanation.

And even if you don't.

I still feel obliged to give it to you.

* * *

I've lived my life through hate.

Wanting nothing more but revenge.

I was an avenger.

That was who I am.

When Naruto dragged me back to Konoha, I was pissed.

Pissed as Hell.

_Why?_

Because I still wasn't able to kill my brother.

I still wasn't able to complete my vengeance for him.

I got stuck with the curse seal from Orochimaru and I was shunned by the Konoha citizens.

It was the life I had chosen.

And it was foolish on my part.

It did not help my mood when I realised that I was _still_ weak.

_Weak_ because I wasn't able to kill Itachi.

_Weak_ because I let Naruto and the others defeat me.

I was _weak_.

You were kind to me.

You cared for me.

Even if you didn't know me well.

Even with my past history.

You offered a helping hand.

And I did not take it, because it made me feel more weak.

And even when I had scorned you and spited you...

You just gave me a small smile, as if you knew something I didn't.

It had absolutely infuriated me.

I wanted you to _hate_ me.

But you didn't...

And so that's when I started falling for you.

Falling hard.

I guess I was warming up to you.

But I still left my cold armour on.

So that you wouldn't see the emotions that I held deep inside.

Because I was afraid.

Afraid of what you might think.

Afraid of what you might say.

Afraid of what you might do.

I knew you were hurt by my actions.

And I apologise for my coldness.

Now, I come to realise, if I don't say it now...

I'll never say it.

And eventually you would have your Prince Charming whisk you up away one day.

And I'll still be regretting everything I said and did and the things I didn't say or do.

_Look past my cold exterior._

_I'm letting my guard down._

I'm not asking for your forgiveness.

Because I'm simply not worth it.

And I know I'm no Prince Charming...

But will you take me back?

You don't even have to love me like I love you.

And you may be asking '_Why?_'

And the answer to that is...

...You were the one who truly found me.

...Who saved me from my dark Hell.

So, thank you Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. You're thinking... 'I WAITED SO FRIGGIN LONG FOR YOU TO UPDATE! AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS?'**

**And the answer to that is 'Yes.. You did wait all that time for this piece of crap.' **

**This type of writing is**** easier to write.. But I'm not sure if the outcome of the fic is good quality ('specially since 'quality over quantity' and I FAIL at both).**

******Why don't you have a go at figuring out what the plot is? (Because I sure as Hell, don't know what it is...)**

******ByakuganHyuuga360: LOL, I think that as well (the 'always consider Naruto first' for fics like that). Well.. With my picture that I drew for the dateme contest... Well... Deviantart wouldn't let me upload it )= ! And I also LOOVE it when I'm on when a new chap is uploaded! Makes me so happy ^^. Hope you enjoyed this chap... Even if I don't think it's 'up to standards'.**

******kibagaaralover18: Um... If I had to choose who Naruto cheated on Hinata with, it would be... Sakura (because she would want to break up the NaruHina LOOOVE. (not that I'm a big fan of them...NaruHina I mean...) Sakura would hate the fact that Naruto doesn't have his eyes on her anymore and she trys to seduce him) And pfft. I suck at drawing but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with drawing XD! And it makes sense why I draw so crappy: My dad doesn't draw. My mum thinks she draws good.. but seriously... *shudders*. And my OLDER bro draws... really retarded (trust me on this! preps can draw better) And I don't mind the 'senseless blabbling' :) I like 'senseless blabbling' XD**

******And KUDOS to the people who figured out from the last chap that it was Naruto before me revealing it! :D**


	28. Light

-Light-

My innocence was stolen away from me at the ripe age of seven.

I was never the same again.

I was Hell-bent on revenge and filled with angst.

I hid my emotions from others.

So no one knew my true pain.

I hated everything about everyone.

I was truly lost.

I was so focused on revenge, I lost focus on anything else.

I did _anything_ and I mean _anything_ to get stronger.

Strong enough to beat Itachi.

I closed off as many emotions as I could.

I cut off as many bonds as I could.

I even joined that _slimy_ snake, Orochimaru.

I lost so much of my childhood.

Years I could not get back.

I still feel remorse and regret.

What I did was foolish.

I played into my brother's plans.

I was a dark, broody child.

Courtesy of my brother's doing.

I was angst-ridden.

I hated everyone and everything.

I never showed my true feelings.

I was _too_ "evil".

I was too much Yin.

Not enough Yang.

I regret everything I've done.

But what I do not regret was meeting you.

You were so pure.

So kind.

You saw through my disguise Hinata.

You gave me a second chance.

You are the light to my dark.

* * *

** Argh! So short. Sorry! I know I WILL eventually get back to writing 'whole stories', but for now you're just gonna have to put up with this style of writing! I have so much homework and ugh, just hate school altogether. But fanfiction is my little escape :)**

**Thankyou to ByakuganHyuuga360, I'm glad that you like this style of writing, even though I feel bad... Because I'm not actually giving a 'whole story' with y'know, alot of PLOT. But still, THANKS! **

**kibagaaralover18, I hope that I didn't make you impatient! I agree that Fray is an awesome band. =)**

**Next chapter goes along with this chappie =) I won't write any A/N for next chappie. I got all I need here. **


	29. Dark

-Dark-

I was the disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan.

I was not strong.

I was the weakest.

And it was more shameful...

Because I was the heiress.

I knew my father was disgusted...

... Mortified.

... Angry.

... Frustrated.

I guess I was never meant to be heiress.

Nii-san or Hanabi would've been a better choice.

I quivered and trembled under pressure.

But I still managed to be happy.

Even with all the negativity.

I like to take care of others.

Though, my friends tell me I should look after myself before trying to take care of others.

I disagree.

You never know when someone might need you.

Their needs come first.

I guess the only time my need came first was when...

I met him.

He was just so...

So...

Depressing.

Sad.

Lost.

There was some sort of 'pull'.

Some sort of need to help him.

Pull him out of his state.

It was slow progress.

Though rewarding at the end.

Because slowly we became friends.

And then it turned into more.

I could never forget the hurt look on Sakura's face.

For she was still madly in love with Sasuke.

That was the only time I put my need in front of anyone else.

But I guess...

That I was too much Yang.

Not enough Yin.

Not that I complain about having too much Yang.

Because Sasuke completes me.

We balance each other out.

Like _Yin and Yang_.

_Black and White_.

_Sasuke and Me._

_

* * *

_

**Oops! I forgot to mention: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**


	30. Faith

-Faith-

"Hinata..." Anxiety bit at the young man.

"...He'll come back..." She whispered, her eyes slightly glassy as she stared out the window.

The usually stoic male hesitated before speaking his next words, "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine Neji." Hinata whispered, still staring out the window.

Before Neji could say anything else, his young cousin interrupted him, "You can leave now."

'Hinata...' Neji thought with a sadly, as he looked at her. He was truly worried for her, yet she wouldn't let him help her; help her continue with life.

He knew that he could not argue with her, as she would always contradict his statements.

"I'll be taking my leave now Hinata." Neji stated curtly, getting ready to leave.

Hinata gave a quiet hum in acknowledgement.

With his coat in his arm, Neji stopped before the door, one hand leaning on the door frame.

"You know... You can always ring me if you need anything. _Anything_ at all." Neji said, his tone slightly softer.

"Mm..." Hinata murmured, still not taking her gaze off the window.

Neji always said that just before he left and Hinata's response would always be the same.

With one last glance at his cousin, he regretfully left the small house.

It was raining by now. Raining hard.

The many raindrops smashed against the first solid object it came into contact with, making a loud sound as if the sky was dropping water balloons down onto earth.

The rain was a comfort to the lonely girl.

It gave some sense of hope to her.

She would not move on.

Not until he came back.

* * *

_"You are a disgrace to me! You are no daughter of mine. Get out of my house."_

It was a rather old memory. Her own father had said those words and it had hit her hard at the time.

He had said that when she had told him that she was being courted by Sasuke Uchiha, son of one of their massive rivals. He had told her to break it off, but she refused.

Later that night, she had gone to Sasuke, in tears, not knowing what to do. She didn't know what his reaction would be. His own parents had been okay with their relationship, why couldn't her family be the same?

When Sasuke had heard what Hiashi had done, he had half a mind to go to the Hyuuga household to give Hyuuga Hiashi a piece of his mind. Hinata gave a small laugh at that memory, but Sasuke had deemed it more important that he comfort her.

He had told her that she would stay with him and Hinata was happy.

_"He'll never come back! You do know that don't you? You are foolish to believe that he would come back for someone as weak as you! I knew that he would leave you sooner or later."_

Again, her father had been unmercifully cruel when speaking to Hinata.

Neji and Hanabi had grown closer to Hinata after that incident. They tried desperately to comfort her, making too much of a hassle in Hinata's opinion. Perhaps they wanted to make up for lost time when they could've hugged her and be more family instead of spiting her when they were younger.

But even though her father's harsh words had made her flinch, she believed him wrong.

_**Sasuke **__**would**__** come back for her.**_

He had left suddenly one day. Not giving an explanation and she had later found out that there was some news that Itachi had been spotted.

Itachi was Sasuke's older brother who went missing more then a decade ago.

There was no explanation for his disappearance. _Much like Sasuke's_, Hinata thought sadly.

Hinata understood that Sasuke needed to find his brother... But she just wished he would've let her in on it. Or given her a call. Written a letter to her. Something to show that he hadn't just forgotten about her.

But Itachi was his family. And Hinata understood this.

_Too bad he's not here to spend time with his __new__ family_, she thought bitterly as she looked down to her swollen stomach.

But she would wait for him...

As she always did.

She hadn't even known she was pregnant until Sasuke left; she broke down crying when she found out.

It had been more then 6 months since Sasuke had left and Hinata had just hoped that Sasuke would come back soon. She was a little small for 7 months, the doctor had said at her last ultrasound but the doctor had assured her that it was alright. Hinata bit back tears that were starting to form in her eyes; she had just wished that Sasuke was there; supporting her throughout the whole pregnancy.

Hinata didn't know when Sasuke would come back, but she knew he would come back.

Because she had _faith_ by her side.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update in so long! I was just going through my account when I realised that I haven't updated this in a LONG time. School has been a hassle and I would totally write about it but I have a ton of homework to deal with *cries*. And my A/N's from now on will not be in bold. Doesn't it look more professional? And it won't hurt you're eyes as much ;) (assuming it does)

I wrote a GaaHina one-shot for Valentines Day and it was sort of a compensation for not updating more often. So check it out if you like GaaHina (I was going to write a SasuHina but we need to spread the GaaHina love around y'know!)

**kibagaaralover18 **and **ByakuganHyuuga360**: Thank-you for your reviews! ^_^ Best part to my day ;) I _would_ write a more lengthy reply but I'm pressed for time :/

Thanks to everyone who has subscribed and/or faved!


	31. Colours

-Colours-

"Settle down now!" The kindergarten teacher tried in vain to gather up the hyperactive kids running all over the place.

"_NARUTO UZAMAKI!_ GET _OFF_ THE TABLE!"

"_KIBA!_ _Why_ is there a dog in here?"

"_SAKURA! INO! _Stop fighting!"

The teacher was looking extremely frazzled as she tried to keep everything in order.

She glanced quickly at the small group of children that were behaving properly and generally, being quiet.

Shino Aburame was quietly playing in the dirt patch, most likely looking at the insects as he had done on many occasions before.

Shikamaru Nara was napping in the corner of the room.

Chouji Akimichi was eating a packet of chips on one of the tables.

Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga were quietly drawing on another table.

The teacher gave a tired smile; slightly thankful that the rest of the class wasn't as bothersome as the 'troublesome four' as she'd like to call them.

For they were _indeed _troublesome.

She gave one last glance before chasing off to separate Sakura and Ino from ripping each others hair out.

"S-Sasuke...?" It took all her courage just to say that one word, after all, she was just _so_ shy.

"_What?_" He didn't even bother to hide his annoyance.

"Can... Can I please... Ah... Borrow the b-blue crayon?" She whispered, nervousness wracking her whole body.

"There's blue there." Sasuke said gruffly, not bothering to look up at her, obviously pointing out that there were _indeed_ other blue crayons on the table.

"B-But..." _I want that one!_ "...I'd like to use _that_ crayon." She said politely as she could (afterall, she was indeed raised up to be proper and polite girl).

"Why can't you just use the other one?" The little boy said with more annoyance feeling quite... Well... _Annoyed_.

Hinata nearly screamed in frustration.

... But she was raised better then that.

'Didn't I just tell him why I wanted to use that crayon?' She thought exasperated, as she tried hard not to cry out in frustration.

"B-But it's not the same colour as the rest!" She cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You can't use it." The little boy looked up to the girl, his features quite serious and stern for a five year old.

"W-Why not?" Her face was contorted into confusion, and unknowingly, she created a pout.

"Because it's _my_ favourite colour. You can't use it." Sasuke said it so seriously that Hinata nodded as if it was a solemn sacred rule that she forgot about it.

"O-Okay... I'm sorry... For bothering you." Hinata whispered, blinking back her unshed tears and quickly grabbed a random blue crayon to use.

A few minutes passed and once she finished her drawing, she inspected it quite carefully.

It was, overall, quite a pretty drawing but she couldn't help think that it would've been better if she used the _navy_ crayon.

* * *

They were working with watercolours today.

Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip, a memory replaying in her head.

_"Can... Can I please... Ah... Borrow the b-blue crayon?"_

_"There's blue there."_

_"B-But..." __**I want that one!**__ "...I'd like to use that crayon." _

_"Why can't you just use the other one?" _

_"B-But it's not the same colour as the rest!"_

_"You can't use it." _

_"W-Why not?"_

_"Because it's __**my**__ favourite colour. You can't use it."_

_"O-Okay... I'm sorry... For bothering you."_

'Where did that memory come from?' Hinata gave a small sigh as she wrung her hands together.

She was out of her blue watercolour paint. Her _dark blue_ watercolour paint.

'It's not that same as navy!' Hinata said to reassure herself.

Hinata was not quite the same after that day. Her self-esteem had lowered. She became more withdrawn and more of a recluse. She was a fidgeting mess most of the time. But slowly, she outgrew her nervousness and stuttering.

But now, she was on the verge of fainting.

**Replace the kindergarten class with a Year 10 Art class.**

**Replace the crayons with watercolour paints.**

**Put in Sasuke with a dark blue watercolour paint.**

**Put in Hinata with no dark blue watercolour paint.**

**It was basically kindergarten all over again!**

Hinata couldn't go to another table and ask for a blue watercolour paint. Ms. Yuuhi would ask why she didn't ask Sasuke (as he was sitting next to her).

It was either get rejected by Sasuke and have her self-esteem lowered.

_Or_...

Get scolded by Ms. Yuuhi for not being sensible and have the whole class stare at her... Which would envitably mean that her self-esteem is lowered and class embarrassment.

_Maybe_ Sasuke had changed. _Maybe_ he was nicer now.

'Pft. I doubt it! He's just grown colder!' It wasn't till after she had thought her thought, when Hinata realised she was shooting down her own self-confidence.

It was now or never Hinata realised.

She took a deep breath and turned to face Sasuke.

"Do you mind if I use your blue paint?" Hinata asked softly, fearing rejection.

"Yes."

_Yes_ as in 'yeah, you can use my paint. No probs!' or a _yes_ as in 'yes. I do mind if you use my paint'?

Hinata guessed it was the latter. More like _knew_ it was the latter.

"But it's _dark_ _blue_! Not _navy_!" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

She slapped her hand over her lips, but the damage was done.

"Hn." His face showed slight intrigue and was it... _Amusement?_

He shoved his palette towards Hinata and went back to his painting, while Hinata sat, gaping, with her eyes wide as she looked down to the palette that he had delivered to her.

_Dark blue!_

And while Hinata quickly used the dark blue watercolour paint, Sasuke painted, showing no signs of what had happened before ever affecting him, but inside, he was reliving the memory of what had happened in kindergarten with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

Ayumi popped her head round the door, "Sir, you have a visitor."

Without looking up to his personal assistant, the dark-haired man gave his reply, "Let them in."

"You can come in now M'am." He heard his assistant through the door and gave a mental groan. He always hated dealing with women; they were so troublesome; flirting with him and batting their eyelashes. There was hardly a time where there would be a lady that would _not_ flirt with him.

"What can I-" Sasuke stopped midway in his sentence once he looked her in the eye.

"Hyuuga." He stated coldly.

Afterall, they were indeed rival companies.

"Hello Sasuke." She gave a slight, weary smile to him.

"You should leave." His tone was crisp and cold.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." She whispered, stepped forward and pushed forwards a large blue-wrapped present, "Please accept it".

"I'll leave now." Hinata said softly, pausing for a few seconds just outside his door before she left.

Sasuke gave a weary sigh and reached forward to the present.

The present was wrapped neatly with a dark blue wrapping paper that had silver swirls on it. A thick silver ribbon was neatly tied to it.

With one tug of the ribbon, the ribbon was undone. He carefully unwrapped the present with his nimble fingers.

A white pristine box with a lid was on it.

He stared at it curiously for a moment before reaching towards the lid to open it.

There, in the box, was a beautiful navy kimono. Although plain, it bore the Uchiha crest at the back and even an idiot could see that the kimono was finely made and _very_ expensive.

It wasn't until the next day he found out that Hinata Hyuuga had left the Hyuuga.

* * *

"Sasuke! You can't be serious!" His wife exclaimed at him, quite astonished.

"Hn." Not really caring what his wife said about the colour he had chosen.

"No way." She sighed in disbelief.

"It's a nice colour." He murmured, and it was true. It _was_ a nice colour.

"But I like _that_ one!" She argued, pointing to the lavender paint.

"But this is equally nice as well!" He pointed out, showing the sky blue paint pail in her face.

"Lavender is prettier!" She said in a last ditch attempt of getting her stubborn husband to chose lavender.

"Hinata. Think seriously." Sasuke said, looking her straight in the eye.

"I am!" She whined, stamping her foot, her arms crossed over her quite swollen stomach.

"We're having a boy. Not a girl." And with that she was defeated.

... But that didn't stop her from pouting.

"Okay then," She said sulkily.

Sasuke gave a small smile to his wife, which immediately made her smile back.

'Pregnant women are such a hassle.' Sasuke thought as he leaned over to give his Mrs. Uchiha a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Urm... I hope you got the plot and I know I didn't go into much detail, but can you blame me? (readers scream: YES!)

I've been busy with schoolwork and assignments so I apologise for not doing this earlier... Well, actually, I did do this earlier, just sections of it each night...

I had to buy a spare key from my school on Tuesday (last tuesday) (five bucks gone! TT~TT) and on (last) Thursday night (actually friday morning coz it was like nearly 1am) I found my keys when I reached for my iPod (i was in bed)! My teddybear was holding it hostage apparently...

And again, I apologise for such slow updates!

**kibagaaralover18:** Yes, I do agree that it's kind of sad that Sasuke left without saying goodbye, but there's no plot to it if he does say goodbye! It leaves some sort of mystery, like for example, why didn't he say goodbye? Coz he had no time to waste (or something along the lines). Thanks for taking the time to reviewing (as always, I'm forever grateful)

**ByakuganHyuuga360:** Thanks! ^_^ I know that I don't really write that good (but one day, I do hope to revise my mistakes or even rewrite 100 themes once I'm done; that way it won't be as crappy) But it's good encouragement, ne? Extra encouragement is always good!

Anyways, until next time! (Is there something else I'm suppose to say at the end of it; for example: STAY TUNED! Or... Not?)


	32. Exploration

-Exploration-

"Hinata..." He loved the way her name sounded as it left his lips. He handed out his hand to her, a small smile on his lips.

"Sasuke..." She gave him a smile that she gave no one else, but him, as she reached out to grab his hand.

"It'll be okay," Sasuke whispered assuringly as he held on tight to the love of his life.

"I... I know..." She answered back, looking lovingly into his eyes.

Sometimes, he wondered why she chose someone like him.

She was so innocent and he was so tainted.

But he found out he couldn't care less as long as he had her. Yes, it was selfish of him, but he couldn't bear to be apart from her.

She had left so much for him. He didn't have much to leave from.

She had a family. Who loved her.

He had no family. All were gone.

She had so much potential. She had a great future ahead of her.

He had hidden potential. No one bothered in finding out.

To know that she left everything for him... It made him wonder why he had an angel in his arms. Nevertheless, he was thankful for his gift. Thankful that he had her.

"Let's go." He whispered, as he held tighter onto her hand.

"Okay." Hinata turned to smile at him, her eyes bright, as she looked at him.

Together, they would explore the world with each other.

They would not let anyone between them.

And even though they left everything behind.

And even though it hard to do it.

Especially for _her_.

They would get through this together.

Afterall, love made you do crazy things.

They had to give up a lot of things.

But it didn't matter...

They would do _anything_ for love.

* * *

**A/N:** I. AM. NOT. DEAD. I've just been busy with assignments and I have been sick the whole entire week (still sick actually; it's not gone yet and I'm nearly finished with my antibiotics, so I went to my doctors today and it's the flu/cough and I have to get another pack of antibiotics and use ventolin).

This is my second version of 'exploration' and for my original one, I did write a lot actually, but then decided I didn't like the plot (and to think, it took me hours to write the first one). This version actually took me quicker, so now I'm thinking, once I don't like the plot. I don't do it and do another one; faster and more efficient. My other version for the story I was thinking of writing was Sasuke exploring... Urm... Hinata's body... But err... Maybe that's a bit too MA rated...

I was thinking that I might've had '100 themes' done by the end of this year. But now I'm thinking it might take a year or two (maybe even three) coz of my slow updates (school is to blame).

And another thing... When writing the '...' Do you put the capitalize the word afterwards? I mean proper grammar, right? When I see people not capitalize it, I ponder whether they're right or wrong, coz when I capitalize some of it, they just look plain outright funny.

EG.

... Really... She didn't really know.

... really... she didn't know.

And again, I need to bring something up. 'Afterall' is actually meant to be spelt 'after all' in Australian spelling (according to the spellcheck website I use) but meh... I write it like that, and I simply just can't do it.

**ByakuganHyuuga360, **I love it when Sasuke and Hinata are written when they're little kids; they're so cuuute and ah-dorable! And yes, my teddy bear was holding my keys hostage :/ very naughty of him, but I've already forgiven him :) And ARGH, I knew stay tuned was cheeezy! And I'm very sorry for the long wait!

Thankyou very much **Seichi hime** for reviewing! =] Your opinion matters to me ;)

I do find a serious little Sasuke extremely adorable (I mean seriously, who doesn't?) **kibagaaralover18**! Thanks for reviewing once again!

And I really do apologise for the long wait! I promise the next one won't take as long. (I better cut my A/N quick; it's way longer then the fic itself) BTW, sorry for the shortness (the story, not the A/N)! =.=" Oh, and BTW, if you don't get the theme, use your heads. I'd like to see what you come up with ;)


	33. Seeing Red

**A/N**: Why are my A/N's always so long at the bottom?

* * *

-Seeing Red-

He was the epitome of handsome.

He was undeniably perfect.

Gifted.

A prodigy.

Girls wanted to date him.

Guys wanted to be him.

His stoic, calm nature only attracted more girls.

His rejections only made the girls more persistent.

No one really knew.

The pain he held inside.

His clan's death.

At the hand of his brother.

Some people knew.

Some people were ignorant.

And...

... Some people cared.

She was that type of girl.

She just wanted to heal his cracked heart.

But soon...

She found herself caring about him more than necessary.

She found herself liking him... In a _like, like_ way.

She found herself loving him.

Hinata Hyuuga was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

She loved how he had a childish delight in eating tomatoes.

She loved how he had subtle ways of showing things.

He only said things that needed to be said.

He was clever in so many ways.

And he caught on that fact.

The fact that she _cared_ about him.

The fact that she _liked _him.

The fact that she _loved_ him.

She saw beneath his surface.

She saw _him._

Not as the 'more than good looking' guy.

Not as the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

Not as the prodigy.

Not as the genius.

Not as the Uchiha.

She saw him as _Sasuke_.

But she was too shy to initiate anything.

Already seeing, already knowing, what he did with his fangirls.

She did not want to end up like them.

Or being labelled one.

So he initiated it.

And it was a _very_ happy outcome.

* * *

He loved how she was so persistent.

He loved how she saw beneath all his layers; understanding him.

He loved how she said his name on her lips.

He loved how she was so innocent. It made the corrupting _oh so_ fun.

He loved how she loved him.

She loved how he was so determined.

She loved how he looked when he slept. Innocent and careless.

She loved how he included her in his daily life.

She loved his dark black eyes, it's intensity so strong that it was hard to look away.

And she loved when his dark obsidian eyes turned a blood red sharingan.

She loved everything about him.

And he loved everything about her.

* * *

**A/N**: I apologise for it being rushed and short. I actually have a heap of assignments that I need to do, but instead I'm writing another chap... D'OH! But I feel bad for not as updating as much, so here it is (you guys are to blame for sleep-deprived state... actually it's fanfiction... but meh...)! And I really did try to incoporate 'seeing red' with this chap... FAIL...

**ByakuganHyuuga360**: I haven't experienced love either, so you're not alone! But it's okay, I get my daily dose from reading all the SasuHina LOVE. I agree with your statement about the ellipsis, maybe it's just sometimes that you don't use it (scratches chin in thoughtful thinking). LOL, I have a life out of fanfiction? My life mainly REVOLVES around fanfiction. I can't imagine life without fanfiction (actually I can... I would be getting better grades and completing assignments on time... DAMN YOU FANFICTION!) And thankyou for the 'get well'. I did get well ;) ... After a week in bed...

**kibagaaralover18**: bah! I know you didn't review last chapter. So why am I including you? BECAUSE YOU USUALLY DO REVIEW... And it has me sorta jumpy coz you didn't review... Are you okay? I mean, I get that maybe you don't want to review because my fics are really sorta shitty (sorry for the swearing guys!) and I should be improving it... But still... It's so _out_ of routine...

So I ask of anyone reading this right now. If you think my fics are shitty (again, the swearing. I apologise) please tell me in the reviews. I won't mind. Seriously. I need the improvement and motivation. Go flame me! I would love it if you do that! (But don't flame SasuHina...)


End file.
